


The Lone Wolf - Book 2 of The Lannister Wolf

by Jadecross4ever



Series: The Lannister Wolf [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadecross4ever/pseuds/Jadecross4ever
Summary: Evelyn soon realizes that she must leave Kings Landing for she is carrying Jaime's child, the heir to the Iron Throne and she cannot afford to let Cersei know about the child's existence. going to stay with her mother and twin brother, Evelyn decides that it is time that she put Evelyn Stark and Evelyn Lannister behind her and become something that no one expected..... and to also disappear off the face of the earth. All for love.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Original Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lannister Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

PART 2  
Name: Evelyn Juliana Stark  
Age: 18  
Hair color: Black  
Fighting hair style , leisure hair style , fighting attire  
Eye color: Amber  
Family members: Jaime Lannister (husband), Robb Stark (twin brother), Ned and Catelyn Stark (parents), Sansa and Arya Stark (Sisters), Bran and Rickon Stark (Brothers), Jon Snow (half brother/cousin)  
Direwolf: Zinzi - female (pronounced: Sh-ih-n-zz-ee), Lady - female .... more to be added:)

Name: Jaime Lannister  
Age: 36  
Hair color: Blond (duh!) XD  
Eye color: in the books they are green but I'm following the series so: blueXD  
Family members: Evelyn Stark Lannister (wife), Cersei Lannister (twin sister), Tyrion Lannister (brother), Tywin Lannister (father), Tommen and Joffrey Baratheon (nephews/really sons), Myrcella Baratheon (niece/really daughter), Robert Baratheon (brother-in-law)  
Horse: Egan, meaning "little fire" ( I was gonna leave this blank but I think Jaime needs a pet... as a stress relieverXD


	2. Chapter 1

Jaime wound his fingers through Evelyn’s, finding her fingers vastly intriguing as the two lay in bed. Jaime looked over at Evelyn who looked on the verge of falling back asleep, her amber eyes half lidded and her black hair billowing around her on the pillow. The sheets just covered her stark-naked body and her face was still flushed from what they had done that night.  
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing each of her fingers and then her palm.  
Evelyn smiled at him and waited till he kissed her palm before she touched his cheek with her fingers. His face was smooth and soft to the touch, but she could still feel the muscle when he smiled or clenched his jaw.  
“Do you ever worry?” Jaime asked, giving her a quizzical look. “Ever worry that you’ll lose someone.”  
“Always,” Evelyn replied. “Because I know death is inevitable whether it is tomorrow or next year or another fifty years, we will all die eventually, and it does worry me sometimes, but I have grown to accept it.”  
“Why?” Jaime asked, propping himself on his elbow.  
The girl smiled and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest, “Because even if I do lose people physically, they will still be with me in my heart.”  
Jaime’s blue eyes flickered with pure adoration and love for the woman beside him. How had he gotten so lucky to have Evelyn as his wife?  
Jaime wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over till she was laying on top of him, “There is one thing you do not have to worry about ever.”  
“And what is that?” Evelyn asked, pushing her hair out of her face.  
Jaime smiled and reaching up, helped her remove the long black tresses from her hair before stroking her cheeks, “You’ll never lose me. Ever.”  
A huge smile appeared on the girl’s face and Jaime found himself grinning back before lifting his head to plant a strong kiss on her lips.  
“I love you Jaime,” Evelyn whispered. “I always will….”

“NO!” Evelyn screamed, snapping out of sleep. Ugh! Why couldn’t she just wake up slowly and peacefully like normal people huh? Just once?  
The girl looked over at the other side of her bed and saw Sansa sleeping there. Her sister had been sleeping in the same bed as Evelyn since their father’s execution and Arya’s disappearance almost a month ago. Evelyn groaned. Her head was swimming. She had sat up too fast.   
Carefully getting out of bed so as to not rouse her sister, Evelyn slipped into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. That seemed to help the headache. She sat down on the privy for there was no seat in the bathroom and leant back, trying to calm her racing heart. She could never stop having those dreams…. Well they were more memories than dreams. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have them…. They always felt so real but when she woke up she was always sweating or crying and she would spend the day paining over the memory and waiting with bated breath for sleep the next night so that she might be in Jaime’s presence again at least in her dreams.  
“You need to calm down Evelyn Stark Lannister,” the girl sighed, smacking her head.  
She heard the door of the bedroom open and assumed that either the maid had come in or Sansa had roused. Tyrion had been returned to Kings Landing and in doing so, had brought a woman Shae with him whom he had installed as Sansa and Evelyn’s handmaiden.   
The only person Tyrion explained this to was Evelyn, whom he told that he had done this so as to avoid Shae getting into trouble. Evelyn honestly didn’t mind for Shae was nice and offered a companion to Sansa.  
Evelyn was about to rouse herself and go change when she felt something surge from her stomach. Jumping off the privy, she turned and threw up everything in her stomach into the chamber pot. What had she eaten the night before?  
The door of the privy opened and Shae stepped in. She took one look at Evelyn retching and grabbed a towel, soaking it in cold water and pressing it to the girl’s neck.  
“There you are my lady,” the woman soothed. “Are you alright?”  
Evelyn nodded.   
“Do you think you’re coming down with something?” Shae asked.  
“No,” Evelyn replied. “It’s a natural turn of events.”  
Shae looked at her puzzled. Evelyn just smiled at the woman, knowing full well that if anyone would have found out without being told it would be Shae for, she cleaned the bed sheets and probably knew when Sansa and Evelyn’s cycle was.  
Shae’s eyes widened when she saw the color rapidly return to the girl’s cheeks. Her hand shot up to her mouth.  
“My lady!” she gasped. “Congratulations!”  
“Sh!” Evelyn whispered. “Sansa cannot know.”  
Shae frowned, “Why ever not?”  
Evelyn knew she could trust Shae. Sansa had confided in Shae about trying to avoid marrying Joffrey by not telling Cersei that she had bled but that had failed when another maid saw Sansa bleeding. However, Shae had tried to help, and Evelyn knew that the only Lannister Shae held love for was Tyrion and he was more than trustworthy.  
“If Cersei finds out that I am carrying her brother’s son who could stake claim to the throne should anything happen to Joffrey, Tommen or Tywin, then she will try to kill him.”  
Shae nodded, “But what if it is a girl?”  
Evelyn smiled, “I’m praying it is, for the child and Jaime’s sake…. But with how this world is determined to make everything go wrong, I have a feeling it might be a boy.”  
Shae smiled at those words and nodded, taking the girl’s hands into her own. Evelyn was much younger than Shae, but the woman had grown fond of the girl, especially seeing how Tyrion loved Evelyn as a sister and how much Evelyn reminded her of herself: strong but kind.  
“I will do whatever I can my lady.”  
Evelyn nodded and went about soaking in a Lukewarm bath that Shae had prepared for her. That helped relieve some of the dizziness which made it easier to fake perfect health at breakfast that morning. She slipped into her outfit and allowed Shae to do her hair before she headed off for a after breakfast walk.  
She walked for about thirty minutes until she became aware of a presence nearby. Turning, she saw that Tyrion had been following her for some time but had remained silent.  
“Thinking about Jaime?” the little man asked.  
Evelyn nodded as Tyrion motioned to a small patio where they could sit. A maid soon appeared and began to pour them tea. Tyrion set to work serving sugar while Evelyn handled the cream.  
“What were you thinking about?” the man finally asked.  
Evelyn sighed and clasped her cup gently as the maid poured her tea. Neither of them seemed to notice the maid leaving without giving Tyrion any tea.  
“I had another nigh…. dream,” the girl replied.  
Tyrion smiled, “Why do you call them nightmares? Do you ever see something terrible in them?”  
Evelyn shook her head, “For the longest time I didn’t know why I would have such wonderful, peaceful dreams and wake up sweating or crying. Now I know…. I’m being haunted… by the past. It’s trying to tell me everything is okay when everything really isn’t.”  
“Evelyn,” Tyrion sighed, placing his hand over hers in a comforting manner. “There is no way that is possible. You are having those dreams because you are clinging to the good memories you have had with Jaime. Those dreams and memories are what will see you through all the hardships you will face until you and Jaime are reunited.”  
Tyrion could sense that the girl was on the verge of tears, so he patted her hand and the girl took a long drink of her tea to cool her nerves.  
“And what if we’re not?” Evelyn asked, feeling tears prick her eyes. “What if we are never meant to see each other again? What if….”  
When the girl stopped, Tyrion thought it was because her tears had swarmed her breathing, making it hard to speak…. But something was wrong. The girl suddenly went a strange color… a green color that he had never seen on anyone, not even someone seasick.  
“Evelyn?” he asked, “EVELYN!”  
The girl reached a hand up to her throat, “My bag…. Tyrion…” she croaked.  
Tyrion didn’t waste any time in rushing over to where the girl had left her medical bag. He hurried it over to her and Evelyn began to rummage through. Finally, she came upon a vial and opening the stopper, poured a few drops into her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut with her hand since for some reason her mouth didn’t want to close.  
She began to wheeze heavily, her body pulsing as if someone was electrocuting her when it suddenly all stopped.  
“Evelyn?” Tyrion whispered, his hands still on her shoulders.  
The girl lifted her eyes and he saw with relief that she had returned to her normal color.  
“I’m okay,” she whispered.  
“What was that?” Tyrion demanded.  
Evelyn shook her head before something clicked in her brain. Standing up, she approached the table and looked down at her cup of tea…. She hadn’t noticed it before, but it had a bluish color to it.  
“Poison,” she whispered.  
“The servant,” Tyrion spat, “CLEGANE!”  
The Hound and Podrick were there in a second and taking one look at Evelyn sitting on the stone ground with Tyrion at her side, the two men rushed off, knowing exactly who to look for.  
Tyrion turned back to Evelyn who had gone deathly pale and had clasped her hands to her stomach, “no….” she breathed. “Please no….”  
The man looked at her quizzically until he saw Evelyn reach into her bag and pull out a leaf. She quickly ate it before swallowing it hastily. She was silent for a moment before she jumped to her feet and rushed to the nearest bush to vomit up everything in her stomach.  
Tyrion was lost to say the least and began to search through the girl’s bag. He came upon the small sachet that contained the leaf. Lifting it to his nose, he smelt it. It had a strong smell and slightly repulsing but not much…. Then something clicked.  
“Evelyn….”  
The girl turned around, having finished emptying her stomach and the girl took a long swig of water, ensuring it wasn’t the poisoned tea.  
“Yeah?” she asked.  
Tyrion held up the pouch and Evelyn’s face fell. “Is there something you’ve been meaning to tell me?”


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn squirmed. In her almost four months in living as Jaime’s husband, she had never found Tyrion frightening… at least not toward her. Tyrion could be quite intimidating when he wished but had always treated his sister in law with great care and kindness. However, as Evelyn sat on the edge of her bed, Tyrion standing before her with a deadpan look on his face, Shae standing behind him with a puzzled and slightly concerned face, Evelyn found herself uncomfortable.  
“How long have you known?” Tyrion asked.  
Evelyn looked over at Shae before replying, “Ever since Jaime left. I found out directly after his departure.”  
Tyrion’s eyes widened in shock, “That was almost two months ago!”  
The girl nodded, “I was already a few weeks by then.”  
A smile spread across the youngest Lannister’s face to the point where his face almost split in two. Walking over to Evelyn, he grasped her hands tightly and smiled up at her.  
“Congratulations dear sister,” he said, his voice low but full of excitement. “I only wish they were in better circumstances.”  
Evelyn nodded, agreeing with his statement.  
“Does anyone else know?” Tyrion inquired.  
“No,” Evelyn replied. “Only Shae. I don’t trust the other handmaidens to not tell Cersei and I cannot tell Sansa. She would tell someone the moment she thought it would save someone….”  
“But it would end in someone getting killed,” Tyrion muttered.  
Evelyn nodded solemnly, “If Cersei found out, the child wouldn’t have a chance.”  
Suddenly, Tyrion’s eyebrows furrowed in perplexity, “What do you mean? You do realize that my father is dying for a Lannister grandchild.”  
“I know that,” Evelyn replied. “I do not doubt that Tywin would protect the child especially if it is a boy… but the child if it is a son, would stand as a threat Cersei’s line.”  
Tyrion cocked his head to the side, showing his perplexity. Evelyn smiled and sighed.  
“My child, if it is a son, is the heir to the Iron Throne. All of Robert’s children are illegitimate, thus, my child would hold a claim to the throne, threatening Cersei’s rule,” Evelyne explained.  
“So, you know about Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen?” Tyrion asked, stating it very cautiously in case the girl didn’t.  
Evelyn nodded and Tyrion bowed his head respectfully in apology.   
“You do realize that you will not be able to hide it from Cersei for long,” Tyrion pointed out. “You are very fit for a woman Evelyn but Jaime… let’s just say his offspring have a very low chance of being small at birth. Even Joffrey was a large child when he was born.”  
“I know,” the girl replied. “I’ve already added some weight, but no one has noticed yet… that is why I need to leave before I do.”  
Tyrion’s head snapped up at this, but Shae was not the least bit surprised. She had guessed the girl would escape and Evelyn had confided in her about the plan.  
“You’re leaving?”  
Evelyn nodded, “Without Jaime, I am not safe here and if I am not safe, my child isn’t. Should anything happen to me, Jaime’s child will die as well.”  
“You do realize that even if you never bore Jaime children, he would still love you without regret,” Tyrion pointed out.  
Silence enveloped the two. Tyrion and Evelyn often spoke of Jaime at length. They discovered that it offered consolation and comfort with his absence. Both had discovered new things about the knight from the other. Even Tyrion learnt some new things about his brother from Evelyn.  
“I know,” Evelyn whispered. “But I would never forgive myself if I failed to protect my child. My mother once taught me to never take a child’s life for granted. Even if it is a child from a raping, or illegitimate, or a threat or whatever, never ever try to take life and death into your hands… for, that child may one day grow to do something good for the world.”  
Tyrion nodded, “I understand sister; but where would you go? Escaping doesn’t exactly mean you will get escort and supplies to take you anywhere you wish.”  
Evelyn smiled at this statement before she looked over at Shae who nodded, “I will be traveling alone and in secret.”  
If Tyrion had been shocked at Evelyn’s revelation of her plan to escape, he was even more shocked at this revelation, “Alone? You mean…. With no one else?”  
Evelyn nodded, “I considered taking Sansa with me, but she isn’t built for the wilderness. Besides that, she is safer here than I am for she is not pregnant with the heir of the Iron Throne and she is engaged to marry the king. She is much safer here than she would be with me.”  
“But alone Evelyn,” Tyrion objected. “You do not know the wilderness.”  
“I grew up in the wilderness,” Evelyn pointed out. “Besides, Zinzi and Lady will come with me. They aren’t safe here.”  
Tyrion sighed. There was no point in arguing with the girl. Even though she was a Lannister, she was still a wolf and as stubborn as one as well. He had to admit, the girl knew how to survive and there was no other way they could protect her if she stayed there.  
“Where will you go?” he asked softly.  
“To my mother and Robb,” Evelyn replied. “At least for a while.”  
Tyrion nodded. She would want to be with her family when she gave birth to her child. But after that she would have to stay on the move to protect the name of her child. No one must know that the little one even existed. It was better that way.  
“What do you need?” He asked.  
Evelyn nodded her head toward the bottom of her bed, “I’m all packed with what I need. I just need a way out.”  
“Leave it to me,” the man whispered.

********** 

“Are you sure about this my lady?” Shae inquired.  
Evelyn carefully slipped into her outfit. She couldn’t travel quickly through the woods in a dress so she had procured herself an outfit with pants which was also flexible, wouldn’t tear easily and waterproof. The girl wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and sat down on her bed. Now all she had to do was wait for Tyrion’s signal.  
“This has to be done Shae,” Evelyn replied. “I made a promise after my father died to protect my family no matter what. And I will.”  
Shae nodded as she finished tying off the girl’s two bags tightly so they wouldn’t open while she was on the move. Zinzi and Lady looked up from where they were laying on the end of the bed. Evelyn quickly grabbed her medical satchel and grabbed the notebook where she wrote all her medical remedies.  
She grabbed a pencil and prepared to write a letter to Sansa, Myrcella and Tommen when she froze. There was a small note sticking out from the center of the book which hadn’t been there before. Pulling it out, she carefully unfolded it and felt her heart freeze. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere.  
My dearest Evelyn,  
Forgive me for leaving you the way I will. I know you will not see this note for a while, and I hope by then you have not developed any contempt for me. Forgive me, I can no longer stand by and watch people tear my family apart. You are safe in Kings Landing and that is the only thing that is keeping me going. I do not know if your mother and brother will take my life or will set up a ransom, but should the former occur, there are a few things I want to tell you.  
Do not hold it against your family if you really love me that much, for I have done things that a man should never even dream of. If I die before I return to you, then I wholeheartedly deserved it. If I do manage to survive, I will return to Kings Landing with all haste for it is my deepest desire to hold you and not leave you again.  
If I keep writing this Evelyn, I may very well convince myself not to go so I must close. I am sorry for everything I have done to your brother, you and for leaving like this. Forgive me sweet Evelyn.   
Yours, Jaime  
I love you.   
Shae looked up from where she had been folding some clothes to see that tears had sprung to Evelyn’s eyes as the girl stared at the letter.  
“Everything alright my lady?” she asked.  
Evelyn nodded and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, “Yeah…”  
Without another word, she set to work writing a letter of explanation to Sansa before she closed her notebook and shoved it into the drawer of her nightstand.   
Dear Sansa,  
By the time you are reading this, it will be morning and I will be well on my way. I cannot tell you why or where I am going but I will say this, if I didn’t, people would die, and I cannot see anyone else die. You are safer in Kings Landing than you would be with me. I asked Tyrion to take care of you. Go to him if you ever need help. I promise I will do whatever it takes to return to you one day and to keep the rest of our family safe. Arya is safe, I know that much, and I will be safe as well. I love you Sansa. Be strong.  
Love, Evelyn.  
She laid the letter to Sansa on her pillow, knowing it was short, but Sansa was always to the point.   
Getting off her bed, she grabbed the backpack and slung it onto her back before grabbing the smaller satchel and tying it around her waist. Just as she finished, Tyrion quietly entered the room, nodding to the girl.  
Evelyn turned to Shae and quickly embraced the maid, “Thank you for everything.”  
Shae nodded, “Stay safe Lady Evelyn.”  
Evelyn pulled her hood over her head and turned to Zinzi and Lady. Both wolves leapt off the bed silently and followed her on padded feet.  
Tyrion walked quietly down the corridor, checking every corner before moving on. Finally, they managed to get out into the garden and Tyrion led the girl through the paths until they came upon the back of the stables.  
“Now listen,” Tyrion whispered, causing the girl to crouch behind a bush. “There is a horse saddled and ready for you in the first stall on the left. Use him to get out of here as quickly as you can but travel on the road. Get at least three miles from here before leaving him. He’ll return here before anyone notices he’s gone. Take to the woods right after. No one will be able to track you after that. Kings Landing does not have dogs meant for tracking so as long as you do not leave tracks, you will be fine. The quickest way to your brother is northwest. Here.”  
Tyrion held out his hand and Evelyn saw that he held a compass. She took it carefully and slipped it into her pocket where it would be safe, “Thank you Tyrion.”  
The man nodded, “It is the least I could do for what you have done for Jaime.”  
“Speaking of which,” Evelyn said, reaching into her satchel and pulling out an envelope, “I don’t trust Cersei to not find it unless I give it to you…. When Jaime returns… can you give him this?”  
Tyrion nodded before taking the letter and slipping it into his tunic, “How can you be sure he’ll return? You may find him before then.”  
Evelyn shook her head, “I know my mother. She will do anything to see Sansa and Arya return. She does not know that Arya is missing so she will use Jaime as bait to get my sisters back. He’ll return to Kings Landing.”  
Tyrion smiled before wrapping the girl into a hug, “Stay safe. Both of you.”  
Evelyn nodded before touching her hand to her stomach, “We will.”  
With that, she slipped through the bushes with Zinzi and Lady behind her. When she reached the back of the stables, she listened at the door for any noise from a stable boy. There were none. Quietly she slipped in and found herself in the tack room. She was about to slip through the door that headed into the stable area when she paused.  
Rushing over to where the freshly cut leather hung, she grabbed a sack and stuffed it with jet black leather. She also grabbed plenty of tacks, a bottle of glue, a hammer and shears. She had plenty of sewing material in her bag. She tied the sack closed before slinging it over her shoulder and slipped through the door.  
She quietly slipped to the door of the stable and peered in. It was a lovely brown chestnut thoroughbred. He would make three miles easily. Opening the gate, she slipped inside to find that the horse was indeed saddled. Grabbing her backpack and the sack, she tied them to the back of the saddle before she mounted up silently.  
After she rode the horse out of the stall, she closed the gate to buy her some time. She didn’t pick up pace until they were out of earshot of anyone possibly hearing them. Her greatest fear was the gate… but Tyrion already solved that problem. There was a small door near the back of the castle which was guarded but Tyrion had told her the secret: the guards do not swap places at the gate but in the barracks, giving her a good ten minutes. She waited in the shadows for about five minutes until she saw the guards leave, then she bolted for it.  
She was leaving Kings Landing… leaving Cersei…. Sansa…. Myrcella…. Tommen… Shae…. Joffrey…. And any concrete hope of seeing Jaime again. She was on the run now. A fugitive. A lone wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 1  
Zinzi perked her head up. The sun was not yet up, but she felt that something was off. She set off a soft growl in her throat and Lady woke, perking her ears up. She heard it too…. The silence. Usually when they woke up, they would hear the steady breathing of Evelyn or they would feel her feet moving under her. When they both lifted their heads and looked around, they remembered where they were. They were not laying on the king-sized bed in King’s Landing. They were in the middle of the wilderness.   
The two wolves were on their feet in an instant and smelling around the camp. The spot where Evelyn had fallen asleep the night before was empty and her bedroll was rolled up and ready to go. The scent of her was still there but the warmth that the girl had left behind was long gone.  
Lady stuck her nose in the air and smelt the air. Her smell still lingered but didn’t say where she had gone off to.  
Suddenly, they heard a twig snap behind them, and both turned to see their mistress standing there. She was panting, having just come back from an eight-mile run. She was sweating but she had a smile on her face.  
“Morning Zinzi, Lady,” she greeted, coming to pet both of them. “Sorry if I worried you.”  
Zinzi gave her owner a look as if to say ‘Nah, you didn’t worry us in the slightest’. Evelyn smiled.  
“Come on, we should at least try to get seventy miles in. That will give us about a three-day journey to mother and Robb.”  
Both wolves looked at her skeptically at this, but Evelyn just shrugged, “What? The average person can travel fifty miles a day. The extra twenty are partially because we are running for our lives, we’re fugitives and there are only three of us…. Well technically only one because you two aren’t humans and you could travel a hundred miles in a day if you wanted to. We could make ninety miles, but I have a tendency to slow down when I’m hungry…. Or tired…. You get my drift.”  
Zinzi huffed but Lady nuzzled her white nose against Evelyn’s hand to show her support which brought a smile to the girl’s face.  
“Come on.”  
With that, Evelyn grabbed her satchel, swinging it onto her hip and pulled her backpack onto her back. She was about to load the sat that contained the lightweight leather but Zinzi approached her, giving her a firm look. Evelyn didn’t need to understand dire wolf to know what she was trying to say.  
“Thank you,” Evelyn said, tying the sack to Zinzi’s back so that it wouldn’t wobble and cause issues. “Let me know if you want me to carry it.”  
After scuffling the leaves in their campsite so no one would see that they had lain there, the three headed back through the woods, heading due Northwest.  
*******   
They stopped after about thirty miles to stop for a midday meal. Evelyn had eaten a light breakfast while walking and had stopped a few times to water and to let the wolves run off and catch a squirrel to eat.  
Now, Evelyn sat leaning against a tree, enjoying some bread and salted ham Shae had packed her while the wolves took a nap. She finished her meal before leaning back. They could spare thirty minutes of rest before they traveled the last leg before nightfall. It was barely noon anyway.  
Reaching into her pack, she drew out the three knives that Tyrion had given her to pack as well as her dual swords. She couldn’t risk anyone recognizing them. The daggers held the Lannister crest etched into the metal and the golden, red hilts gave them away immediately. The same went for the swords. They had been gifts from her father and were Stark weapons to the hilt. The hilts were silver and blue while the blades were etched with the Stark sigil.   
Evelyn glanced over at the wolves. It would be better to make a small fire at night. That way no one would see the smoke and she could use stones and logs to ensure that no one saw the light.  
Sighing, she stuffed the daggers away and slipped the dual swords onto her back before grabbing the sack. She laid out the leather she had procured and pursed her lips. It wouldn’t be enough to make all the elements of an outfit. She would need an inner layer of black as well. A thought came to her and digging through her backpack, she drew out one of the extra pairs of pants, shirt and an extra cloak that were all black. Perfect!  
She laid out her articles before standing up and circling them. What was the style going to be? The outfit had to make sense. She couldn’t use leather for the pieces that needed more flexibility, but she needed to make sure it was weatherproof and protected her from unwanted eyes. Also, it couldn’t be too similar to a Lannister, Baratheon or Stark outfit…. Or any other style for that matter. It had to be foreign… its own genre and race.  
The girl searched through her bags but realized that the only form of writing she brought was a notebook and charcoal pencils but that wouldn’t do because the things she needed to write on were black! Standing up, she began to scan the ground carefully. They were near a riverbed. Maybe there was a rock nearby that gave off a white pigment. She searched for what felt like forever until she located two small rocks that gave off a thick, dusty white color when she rubbed them hard.  
Rushing back to their rest stop, she saw that the wolves had roused themselves and were gorging on a rabbit. Sitting down opposite them, Evelyn sat cross-legged until she realized that it strained her stomach and actually hurt so she sat with her legs underneath her. Leaning forward on one hand, she began to lightly draw on the black material, trying to visualize how it would look. After a few tries, she wiped the articles clean and grabbing a piece of paper and charcoal, she began to sketch. Soon she had a small collection of rolled up paper that had been failed attempts. Finally, she groaned and sat back.  
“What do you think girls?”  
Lady rose to her paws and sniffed at the failed attempts. She rolled the balls back over to Evelyn before peering at her with a question in her big eyes. Evelyn reached down and grabbing up the balls, unrolled them and looked at them each in turn. She then looked at Lady who was watching her intently.  
“Use all the ideas?” Evelyn asked.  
Lady nuzzled her nose into Evelyn’s lap and the girl smiled, “When did you get to be so wise?”  
Evelyn then set back to work and soon she had the sketch she wanted. She realized that they had been there longer than they intended and quickly packed up everything carefully into the sack, putting the drawing and white stones in her satchel before they set back to the road.

That Night

The wolves’ eyes glowed in the faint firelight as Evelyn stoked it cautiously. She had piled stones all around the fire and made a sort of cave over it so as to hide the flames and also to keep the heat as close to the fire as possible. When she was sure it was hot enough, Evelyn grabbed her daggers. She knew for a fact that Starks and Lannister’s built swords so that there was metal in the hilts to prevent the hilts from snapping. She carefully used her hunting knife and pried the small pieces of metal that wound around the hilts so they wouldn’t be lost in the fire. She placed them in her lap before carefully removing the small gems on the hilts as well. When she finished, she tossed the two daggers into the blueness of the fire.   
Turning back to the hilts of her dual swords, she saw that there were small droplets of silver that lined the hilt as well as some thin, light metal and gems. It took her longer to pry those off but soon she finished and placed the swords in the flames as well.  
While waiting for the weapons to get soft, she looked down at her lap where she now had a collection of small gems, droplets of silver and small strings of metal. A thought came into the girl’s mind and she grabbed the notebook again, turning to a clean page and began to draw more ideas.  
It was well into the night and the wolves were sound asleep when Evelyn grabbed two nearby sticks and used them to pull the daggers out of the flames. They were both red hot from the flames. Carefully she placed them on a pile of stones she had piled together and reaching into the sack, drew out the hammer and the shears. Using the shears to hold one of them still, she used the hammer to pound the daggers until she had folded the knives in quarters and hammered them so hard that they were basically just small blocks of steel.  
Grabbing the two blocks of metal with the sheers, she dug a shallow hole in the earth and buried them so they would cool without catching anything on fire. She placed a white rock over them so she would remember where she buried them before she returned to the fire.  
Drawing the swords out, she saw that the wooden part of the hilts had burnt off and now, just like the daggers, she was left with long sharp pieces of steel. It took longer to pound the swords into blocks but soon she did and had to dig a bigger hole to bury them. When she was done, she covered the flames with earth to extinguish it before she fell off to sleep.  
She felt Lady curl up on her left while Zinzi took up the right, laying her head on Evelyn’s stomach.  
“We have to put the past behind us girls,” Evelyn breathed. “All we have left is about seven more months until this child is born…. After that…. To man we will not be seen as humans…. But as spirits.”

Day 2  
Evelyn woke up later than she had the day before, which she blamed mostly on her staying up rather late melting down her weapons. She was glad though she still had the wooden longbow and quiver of arrows. She wasn’t going to do anything to them even though they screamed Winterfell and Stark. She needed something to hunt with and protect herself. Once she got to Robb and her mother, she would find something that wouldn’t appear suspicious.  
The girl relit the small fire she had made the night before after Zinzi and Lady returned from morning hunting with a rather large carcass of a deer and two bunnies. She left the bunnies to them while she skinned the deer, cooking the meat over the fire and washing the skin in the river. She used the skin as a second sack and separated the contents of the first sack between the two, giving one each to Lady and Zinzi so that Zinzi didn’t have to carry the one sack all by herself.  
When they finished the first twenty miles, Evelyn picked up the pace to a slow jog and to the wolves’ puzzlement, ran the next ten miles before they stopped for their midday rest. Evelyn had set to work sketching out the smaller pieces of her outfit from her cloak and chose where to take the seams in on her shirt and pants, so they were snugger.  
That evening they stopped just short of sixty-five miles but both wolves could tell that Evelyn was exhausted and the girl couldn’t go any further.  
The girl fell asleep instantly against a tree, dozing off easily. Several hours later she woke to the sound of Lady digging at something. She had been chasing a squirrel, only for the critter to take refuge under a large slab of rock nearby. Rising to her feet, Evelyn walked over and lifted the rock for the wolf, only for Lady to discover that the squirrel had found a backway exit.  
As Evelyn dropped the stone back to its position, she noted how the rock wasn’t iron hard but almost soft and smooth. Running her fingers over it gently, a thought came to her.  
Grabbing her hunting knife, she began to carefully chisel into the stone, only to realize that it wasn’t brittle and didn’t flake…. But was actually rather decent chiseling stone.   
Sitting down next to the rock, she began to chisel away at the rock to pass the time, only to realize about an hour later that she had built a rather intriguing design. Grabbing her notebook, she opened to a new page and sketched the thing she had chiseled onto the page and held it up. She looked over at Lady who was watching her and held the book out to the wolf. Lady eyed it suspiciously, not sure what Evelyn was trying to say.  
Evelyn looked around before turning to Lady, “Can you find another one of these?” she asked, holding out a handful of the rock’s fragments.  
Lady sniffed the rock before she dragged her nose along the ground, sniffing out any similar smells. While she was doing that, Evelyn returned to her chiseling to take care of the fine-tuned parts and to ensure that everything was even.  
Soon, Lady returned and began to tug at the girl’s jacket with her teeth. Evelyn followed the white wolf, only for Lady to lead her about ten meters out of the camp to where the wolf had indeed found another similar slab of stone, but this one was thinner and smaller in diameter but that did not cause an issue.  
Evelyn tested out the weight of the rock and realized it wasn’t more than her own weight. Carefully she pushed the rock back into camp and over to where the other rock was. Lady laid down next to her sister while Evelyn returned to her chiseling. She didn’t care that her eyes were getting tired, she needed to finish this tonight for they would be moving on in the morning.  
Lady fell asleep to the sound of her mistress chiseling away at stone. She only woke up again about an hour later when Evelyn began to build another dome of rocks, building a small fire inside and making sure it was as hot as magma inside.   
Shuffling through her bags, Evelyn drew out her two largest blocks of metal which had once been her dual swords. She went hunting through her bags until she came upon the small cauldron that Shae had packed her. Evelyn had told her that the chances of her needing a cauldron were slim, but the maid had insisted that you never knew when you needed a good pot of soup. Now, Evelyn was glad she had packed it.  
Stuffing the metal blocks into the cauldron, she placed the thing in the fire, right in the center and using a stick, pushed the fire red coals all around it till it surrounded the cauldron.  
“I’m a regular witch brewing a magic potion huh?” the girl asked Lady who was looking at her with interest.  
While the metal melted into goop, Evelyn headed back to the two slabs of stone. Since the second stone was thinner than the first one, the design she had etched into it was shallower than the first stone. With minor difficulty she lifted the thinner stone onto the first one and using markings on the side of the stones, ensured that the two designs she etched into the stones were lined up perfectly. When she was sure of this, she grabbed the hammer and an arrow before carefully chiseling out a hole in the middle of the top slab. When she hit home, she blew into the hole, so no rock particles got in the way.  
Soon she heard the metal in the cauldron popping from the heat and rushing back, she lifted the cauldron out with the end of her bow since she trusted it to not snap from the weight.  
Careful so as to not spill the metal, nor to burn herself, the girl carried the cauldron over to the two rocks. Placing the cauldron on top of the slabs, she used two shorter sticks and tilted it till the liquid metal poured into the hole. Evelyn waited with bated breath until the last drop of metal poured out of the cauldron into the hole. Grabbing a nearby stick, she lit it on fire and hovered it over the hole, peering down. She smiled when she saw that there had been just the right amount of metal: not too much and not too little.  
Finishing that up, she grabbed the cauldron and turning it upside down, placed it back in the fire so that the excess metal would melt and drain out of the cauldron. Evelyn packed up the things she wouldn’t need in the morning before falling asleep with herself smushed between Zinzi and Lady. She fell asleep to the sound of the fire crackling whenever the metal dripped into the flames. She hoped it would be a cold night.

EEEEEEE!!!!!!! The character Evelyn is evolving into her new self!!!! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't as long as some of the others but I will try to keep them evenly lengthened:)

Day 3  
Evelyn was standing in the library, reading standing up. Tyrion had introduced her to the library and it at once had become her safe haven in her first few weeks at Kings Landing. She couldn’t bear to stay in the chambers all day, especially after remaining there for a week trying to keep Jaime calm while he was healing.  
Now that he was healed and spending more time with his father, Tyrion and getting used to the duty of an actual knight instead of a member of the Kingsguard, Jaime spent less time with Evelyn, but she didn’t mind since it gave her more time to explore.  
“What are you reading?” a familiar voice asked from the doorway.  
Evelyn turned to see Jaime standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so much more relaxed in leather than in his golden armor and it even made him look younger.  
Smiling, the girl held up the book.  
“Another medicine book?” Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow. “Should I be worried that my wife’s attention has turned to plants than her husband?”  
Evelyn smirked before returning to her book, “not at all Jaime Lannister. Just merely curious.”  
The girl turned back to the window, only to have Jaime snake his arms around her from behind and plant a warm lingering kiss on the soft part of her neck.   
“And you are not curious about me?” he whispered in her ear.  
Evelyn chuckled. “A little too much for my liking?”  
“Oh is that so?” Jaime asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Evelyn let out a gasp when Jaime grabbed her waist and began to move his fingers. The girl bit her lip to keep from laughing in the library, knowing full well that Tyrion was around the corner.  
“Jaime,” the girl whisper yelled. “Don’t even think about it.”  
“What will you give me in return for my silence then?” Jaime asked, smirking.  
Evelyn glared at him, but her eyes shined with love, “I’ll go on a walk with you?”  
“That is decent,” Jaime thought. “But I was thinking a little more of something that you can do now.”  
Evelyn lowered her eyebrows, not amused, “Is that literally all you think of?”  
“Not all,” Jaime replied, putting on his best puppy face. “I just think about it a lot.”  
Rolling her eyes playfully, Evelyn held her book in one hand before placing her other on his shoulder, “Fine. But just one.”  
Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a loving chaste kiss before dropping back to her original height. However, Jaime barely allowed her to breathe before he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her flush against him, smashed his lips to hers.  
Evelyn let out a squeak which was muffled by Jaime’s lips, but she couldn’t fight it. Not when he was being gentle but crazy rough at the same time. It sent fire down her spine. Finally, Jaime released her and nuzzled his nose into her hair.  
“I said just one,” Evelyn pointed out.  
Jaime chuckled before hugging her, “Walk with me?”  
“You lost that privilege.”  
Jaime let out a childlike whine when suddenly the two were interrupted by a voice from behind them.  
“Maybe having you discharged from your vows was a bad idea brother,” Tyrion observed, a few books in his arms as he smirked at the two. “It’s made you soft.”  
“Nah,” Evelyn replied, poking her husband in the ribs. “Just made him babyish.”  
“I am not soft,” Jaime retorted. “And I am not a baby.”  
“Yeah,” Tyrion and Evelyn chirped together. “Suuuuuuuuuure.”  
Tyrion sauntered off, satisfied in his teasing of his brother, leaving the two alone once more. Jaime turned to Evelyn with a dark look like he was ready to eat her alive, but Evelyn just smiled, walking over to Jaime and wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent of sweat, leather, armory smoke and…. Fresh linen!?  
“You’re cute.”  
“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,” Jaime remarked, refusing to hug her back.  
Evelyn lifted her head before planting a soft kiss on his nose, then a feather light one on his lips, “It’s a term of endearment.”  
This brought a cocky smirk to the Lannister’s face as he bent down to her level, so their lips were almost touching.  
“I’ll keep that in mind….” He whispered. “Love.”

Evelyn woke with a start. Oh…. It was just a dream. A part of her had hoped beyond hope that she would wake to find herself in the past, before her father’s death and Arya’s disappearance and before Jaime left. It was a time that Evelyn almost dared to call peaceful.  
She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, careful to not push on them too hard for her mother had taught her that it would wear her eyes out if she did. Rising to a kneeling position, she stretched her arms above her head and smiled when she felt a soft flutter in her stomach. She knew that in being only about two to three months along with the child, she shouldn’t be feeling too definite movements, but she could still tell there was something growing within her and it made her smile. If more people valued life over other things, the world would be a happier place (excuse my Hobbit 3 referenceJ).  
The girl’s eyes flew open when she remembered what had kept her up so late the night before. Standing up so as to not rouse Lady or Zinzi, she rushed over to the two slabs. She peered down into the hole and she could see the metal but also saw that it was a darker color than it had been when it was liquid…. Now to see if it was solid.  
Searching through her things, she found a spare arrow that was missing its head. Sticking the long arrow down the hole, she pushed it almost down to the shaft until she met a resistance. She pushed down hard on the arrow, as hard as she could without digging a hole in her hand before pulling the arrow out. There was not a speck of steel on the arrow and the tip looked like it had been bent from the resistance.  
Evelyn bent down to check the crack between the two slabs and saw that she could barely see the separation. The only thing that told the two apart was their difference in shape. Finding a good hold on the top slab, Evelyn lifted. She met some resistance, but a lot less than she expected, and the top slab lifted.  
Cautiously Evelyn lifted the slab and looked between the two. There was nothing in the chisel of the top slab. That was a relief! It didn’t stick! Pushing the slab to the side and off the other stone, Evelyn looked down at her creation.  
It was simple. That was sure for Evelyn hadn’t added all the edges, sharp points and designs that she would add later with a chisel. However, the basic outline was there. The two ends curved in the same direction just slightly while both ends made a curve like half of a C before they stopped, connecting to the slender but firm round handle where they joined together in the middle. It was a bow…. An Iron Bow.  
Evelyn carefully used the tip of her hunting knife to pry the bow out of the stone and it came out clean. The girl lifted it and realized that it was just as light as her double swords together, but she knew it would take a lot of strength to pull it. That was something she would have to take care of after her child arrived and when she had more energy.  
She was just about to turn it over to check it over again when she felt a jab in her side and gasped. This caught the attention of both wolves who perked their heads up at her cry of pain.  
“I’m alright…. we need to break camp.”  
With that, the girl set about removing all evidence of the fire, scattering earth and leaves over the fireplace and tossing the rocks into the river so they wouldn’t be suspected of once lining a fire.  
Evelyn paused as she grabbed the cauldron. Heading to the river, she filled it with water before returning to the camp. Pouring the water over the stone, she watched in relief when she saw that the stone dissolved in the water.   
Ignoring the pain in her side, Evelyn shoved the two slabs to the river and pushed them in. She watched them sink to the bottom when she doubled over in pain. Zinzi and Lady whined, not liking how they didn’t understand her pain.  
“We need to get to Robb,” Evelyn sighed. “I only hope they haven’t done anything to Jaime.”  
The girl gathered up the things and clipped the new bow to her back. Zinzi and Lady would not stray more than a foot from her side as they headed out on their last leg.  
“Jaime,” Evelyn breathed. “Where are you?”

Somewhere…. Some two miles to the east…...  
“Do you know, you’re as ugly as you are boring.”  
“Shut up.”


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn had never felt so sluggish and exhausted as she did as she trudged through the woods behind Zinzi and Lady. They had taken an extra-long break that afternoon for Evelyn’s head had begun to swim and the nausea had hit her harder than before.  
“How much farther is it?” the girl asked, having lost all form of comprehending how far they had walked.  
Her question was answered when Lady stilled and lifted her nose to the air and Zinzi bristled, letting out a guttural growl. Evelyn looked up and cocked her head to the side to get a better ear to the wind. Sure enough, she heard the heavy steps of men’s booted feet and she smiled.  
Lady let out a loud bark while Zinzi planted herself firmly in front of her owner, allowing the fur on her back to bristle and stand on end while she arched her back like a cat.   
The person appeared from the undergrowth and proved to be a stranger, but Evelyn knew that he was a member of her brother’s army. He wore the colors, then helmet he wore, and the sword at his belt were those of Winterfell.  
“Who are you?” the man insisted, gripping the hilt of his sword.  
He eyed the two wolves in fright, confusion and surprise while his eyes flitted over to the girl occasionally.  
“I’m here to see my brother,” Evelyn replied.  
The man tore his eyes away from Zinzi who looked ready to tear him to shreds, “Who is your brother?”  
The girl opened her mouth to reply when a voice rang out, catching the girl’s attention. “Lady Evelyn!”   
The soldier and Evelyn turned to see none other than Lord Karstark walking toward them with a shocked expression on his face at the sight of Evelyn.  
Evelyn smiled at the man and bowed her head, “Lord Karstark.”  
Harold brushed off the formalities and bowed before the girl, “the last we heard of you was that you and your sisters were prisoners in Kings Landing after your father’s….”  
“Yeah,” Evelyn replied. “A few things have happened since then.”  
“Your brother and mother will be overjoyed to see you,” Harold replied, smiling at the girl.  
Evelyn almost smiled back when she felt another wave of nausea rush over her. Clutching her stomach and her head, she turned to Harold who immediately sensed that something was wrong.  
Quickly pushing the perplexed soldier out of the way, Harold held out his arm to show Evelyn the way to Robb’s tent. Both wolves ensured that neither Harold nor the other soldier came within five feet of Evelyn as the girl stumbled toward the camp.   
She was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion when Harold managed to break through her barricade of wolves (curtesy of Zinzi and Lady) and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Weakly, the girl turned her head, feeling about ready to throw up, her stomach was protesting so much when her eyes fell on a familiar sight.  
A brown horse had ridden into the center of the camp surrounded by several other horses…. But the rider of the brown horse was the only one that Evelyn noticed. A head full of curly brown curls, piercing blue eyes and sharp handsome features.   
“Unsaddle and water the horses,” the leader called to his men. “Get rest tonight. We’ll start back on the road tomorrow.”  
The man was just about to dismount when his eyes lifted and locked with Evelyn’s amber ones. For a moment he stared at her, almost wondering if he was imagining it or it was another hallucination that he was often visited by in his sleep.   
Slowly his eyes widened when he saw Evelyn smile back at him and he spied the two heads of dire wolves on either side of her. Finally, his mouth opened before it spread into a huge smile. He was off his horse in an instant and tearing through the crowd as fast as he could.  
Evelyn could barely keep her head up, but she managed to meet Robb halfway before he snatched her into a bone breaking hug, releasing the sobs from his chest into her shoulder.   
“I thought I would never see you again,” he sobbed into her shoulder.  
Evelyn smiled as she weakly hugged him back. “I’m fine Robb.”  
Robb pulled away from her but refused to release her shoulders, “Sansa and Arya?”  
Evelyn shook her head, “Arya ran away. She escaped Kings Landing after father was killed. Sansa is safe in Kings Landing.”  
Robb was about to point out that Kings Landing was the lion’s den when he realized that his sister wouldn’t have said that without reason. “Don’t let mother hear you say that.”  
Evelyn smirked, “Well it’s the truth. She is engaged to marry Joffrey. They won’t hurt her. Besides, the Hound will care for her.”  
“Clegane?” Robb asked in disbelief.  
“He has a soft side for Sansa,” Evelyn replied with a smile. “I also asked Tyrion to take care of her.”  
“The Imp?”   
Evelyn chuckled while Robb shook his head in disbelief. How come his sister always had the ability to make friends with everyone while he found it almost impossible?  
“I much rather think I trust the Hound better than the Imp. But Arya….”  
“I don’t know where she went,” Evelyn replied. “But she is strong… and it is safer for her away from Kings Landing…. Don’t tell mother that we don’t know where she is. She’ll do something rash.”  
“She already did,” Robb grumbled. “She sent my most prized prisoner with a single knight back to Kings Landing in exchange for you, Sansa and Arya.”  
“Well that was a waste of a prisoner,” Evelyn pointed out. “A single knight? Who?”  
“Brienne of Tarth.”  
Evelyn raised her eyebrows in surprise, “I’ve heard of her. Must have been a pretty important prison…. Robb….”  
The boy looked at his sister to see that the girl’s eyes had widened, “Who was the prisoner?”  
Robb was hoping she wouldn’t ask that, but he knew she would guess sooner or later, “the Kingslayer.”  
Evelyn let out a sigh of relief and would have fallen backwards if Robb hadn’t caught her and supported her, “That’s a relief.”  
“You’re pleased?” Robb asked, completely perplexed.  
Evelyn nodded, “I was afraid I would get here, and you would have already executed him…. Or sent him off somewhere…. But it is better if he is in Kings Landing. He’ll be safe there.”  
Robb smirked at his sister. “If I didn’t know any better dear sister, I would think that you cared about him.”  
Evelyn felt her cheeks heat up at the statement and of course her twin did not fail to notice. Pushing her back slightly to get a good look at her, Robb frowned.  
“Eve…. Do you love him?”  
When the girl didn’t answer, Robb froze. Gripping her shoulders tightly, he bent down to look the girl in the eyes. From the way she looked him straight in the eyes, no wavering and the blue flame alive in her golden eyes, Robb knew the truth.  
Slowly he nodded, accepting the truth. What was done was done. There was no going back now. She had fallen in love with him and nothing Robb could do would make her fall out of love with him. He had had some interesting interrogations with Jaime while he was his prisoner and he had come to the conclusion that the Kingslayer had fallen for his sister, but he hadn’t thought that it was mutual…. But the way he saw her eyes glisten at the mention of Jaime’s name and how her cheeks flushed, and her face looked so grown up and alive…. He knew the truth and he had to admit, it made him happy to see his sister so happy and in love.  
However, he froze when a thought suddenly came to him and turning to his sister, he grabbed her shoulders tightly and forced her to look at him.  
“Evelyn Julianna Stark did your feelings ever lead to…. Your marriage’s…. consummation?”  
Evelyn’s eyes widened at this question, but she seemed to not be that surprised that he asked it and though her cheeks flushed even more, she smiled. Bending her head, she looked down at Zinzi and Lady who were still standing close to her legs before she reached down and touched her abdomen.  
Robb followed her eyes and for a moment, thought that she had a wound that he was alerting him to but when he saw not a stain of blood on her and the soft look in her eyes, he felt his heart freeze. No way…. The Kingslayer touched his sister!?!?!?!?!?! What’s more….  
“Wait…” he gasped, taking a step back in shock. “Are you…. sure?”  
Evelyn nodded, smiling happily at her twin. Robb stood there a moment, trying to take it all in and decide what to do. He could always break Jaime’s neck…. But thanks to his mother who had sent him off with Brienne of Tarth, that wasn’t an option at present… so Robb did the other option.  
Striding forward, he gathered his sister into his arms and clutched her head to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and felt tears well up in his eyes.  
“I’m so proud of you Eve. I love you so much dear sister. I know that father would be overjoyed if he was here…. His first grandchild…. My nephew…. Or niece!”  
Evelyn smiled at her brother’s sudden enthusiasm and hugged him back, but her arms went limp and her legs buckled. Zinzi and Lady both whined, jumping forward to aid their mistress but Robb was ahead of them and Robb caught her, lifting her cautiously into his arms. Her head fell limp against his chest as her eyes fluttered closed to a much-needed sleep.   
“You have done well Eve,” He whispered, kissing his sister on the forehead. “Rest now.”  
Heading into his tent, he laid the girl down on his bed before covering her up sufficiently and making her as comfortable as possible. He placed her bags by the bed and untied the sacks from the wolves’ backs. Immediately the two wolves climbed onto the bed and curled up on either side of the girl, falling asleep with their heads resting on her waist and on her shoulder.  
Robb watched her sleep and looked over at Greywind who had entered at the scent of his sisters. He ruffled the wolf’s ears, smiling at his sleeping sister.  
“Aye, she’s home.” He told the wolf.  
His face suddenly stilled before he walked to the entrance of the tent and looked out at the sky that screamed rain.  
“Wherever you are Kingslayer, somewhere out in the wilderness. You can rest easy. Evelyn is safe and she will be as long as she is with me. I do not know if you will see her again in the future or if I will give you the pleasure of seeing her again… but…. Thank you, for making my sister happy.”

Hey there!!!! I hope you are liking part 2 so far! We're 1/4 through part 2!!! I know that a few of the past chapters I have started the chapter off with a memory. I might be doing that through part 2 and maybe a little in part 3 because I realized that a whole lot could have happened between the time Evelyn and Jaime left Winterfell to the time of Ned's death. Most of them will be just cute little scenes of the two to relieve the tension of the hell hole they are in right now:) Enjoy!!!!!

Jaime pushed back the tent curtain as he entered the tent that he shared with Evelyn. He had gone out to bid goodnight to Tyrion. There she was, laying on the bed with Lady and Zinzi curled up at her feet. Both wolves were sound asleep with their faces resting on the girl’s feet.  
Smiling, Jaime crossed the tent quietly and sat down on the side of the bed. He pulled off his shirt and boots before turning to slip under the furs. He sat there a moment just staring at the girl. Their relationship had improved the past week since the incident with Joffrey and Nymeria and honestly, he felt a little hope that he was winning the Stark girl over.   
Leaning across the bed he brushed a strand of black hair out of her face and watched her face, admiring her peaceful face and how her long black lashes fluttered in her sleep. She looked so small and vulnerable lying there even with the wolves at her feet. She was so small that the bed swallowed her up and Jaime felt the deep desire to protect her with every vibe in his body. She had become precious to him. When he first met her, he had been smitten and infatuated with her beauty but during their stay in Winterfell and the first few days of their marriage he had grown attracted to her heart, soul and her deep desire to do good and help others.  
Now that he stared at the petite girl covered in furs, her pale face slightly tinted pink from the days on the road, her black hair making a curtain across her shoulders, he realized that he was madly in love with her. Resisting the urge to snatch her to him and hold her tight, Jaime peeled the furs back and slipped underneath.  
He was about to wrap her in a gentle hug like always when the girl let out a soft whimper in her sleep. Jaime’s eyes flew open and he sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbow. The girl was shivering. The color had risen in her face and her teeth were chattering. Her arms were shaking in an attempt to keep warm, but her face was sweating.  
Jaime reached over and pressed his hand to her forehead to find it burning. She had a fever!  
Jaime quickly sat up and gently shook her shoulders. The girl opened her eyes weakly to find Jaime looking at her in fright.  
“You have a fever,” he whispered. “You’re exerting yourself too much.”  
The girl shivered before she nuzzled her face into his arm nearby, clinging to it. “You’re warm.”  
Jaime resisted the urge to react and instead slipped closer to her under the covers. He was thinking that offering her his body heat would help. However, he was shocked when the girl scooted closer till her cheek was pressed into his chest and she curled up close to him, keeping her hands between her chest and his to warm them and brought her legs to her chest.   
Jaime could feel her cold hands touch his chest and her cold feet brush against his legs. Throwing aside all thoughts of being slow and cautious, he drew her flush against him and laid partially on her, one leg over hers so that his warm feet warmed hers, his arm draped over her waist and behind her back, holding her close to him while he kept her face snuggled against his neck while he pressed his face into her hair.  
“It’ll be alright,” he whispered.  
The girl was asleep in an instant, a soft smile on her face and she had stopped shivering. When Jaime woke the next morning, the girl was still there and now her arms were wrapped around his abdomen, her cheek against his chest and a content smile on his face.  
When Jaime stirred, he hoped he hadn’t roused her and quickly checked her forehead. The fever was gone! Thank goodness! He was just about to go back to sleep to let her rest when he felt the girl shift and hold him tighter.  
“Thank you, Jaime,” she whispered into his chest.

Jaime pursed his lips thoughtfully as he looked up at the three hanging women in the trees. Brienne’s expression hadn’t changed since he met her, so he didn’t know if she was disturbed or just as surprised as he was.   
“Ah. “They lay with lions.” Tavern girls I’d say. Probably served my father’s soldiers….”  
Brienne, ignoring him began to cut the three women down and wrap their bodies in their garments so no one would see their strained faces.  
“Must make you proud to serve the Starks,” Jaime finished, most of his little speech having gone ignored by Brienne.  
“I don’t serve the Starks. I serve Lady Catelyn.”  
As Jaime continued to talk, Brienne ignored him before tying him to a nearby tree and setting to work burying the three women. Just when she was almost done, two men approached, searching for something when their eyes fell on Brienne and Jaime.  
“Whoa!” the first guy remarked. “It’s a woman! Who do you fight for?”  
“The Starks,” Brienne replied stiffly, ignoring Jaime’s raised eyebrow.  
“What did he do?” the other man inquired, jabbing his thumb in Jaime’s direction.  
Jaime rolled his eyes. “Apparently eating is not a crime. Who knew?”  
“No,” Brienne snapped. “Stealing is a crime.”  
“But it’s not a crime to starve,” Jaime retorted. “That’s justice for you.”  
“Where are you taking him?” the first man asked, interrupting their argument.  
Brienne finished untying him from the tree and grabbed his shoulder, “To Riverrun.”  
“Why Riverrun?”  
‘Weren’t you taking me to Kings landing?’ Jaime thought in his head but didn’t say it aloud.  
“Wait….” The second man remarked after Brienne tried to walk away. “I know you….. you’re Jaime Lannister!”  
“I wish someone had told me,” Jaime replied with thick sarcasm. “I wouldn’t have had to steal that pig.”  
Brienne said something to the men before pushing Jaime off but the two men wouldn’t let them leave. The first man asked for Jaime’s name but instead, Brienne drew her sword and dealt with the two men swiftly.  
Jaime stared in surprise. The only other woman he had seen who had such talent in battle was Evelyn. Evelyn…. Gosh did he miss her! She would have loved Brienne! Probably would have smacked Jaime when she heard all the sarcastic remarks he said to the woman.  
He didn’t realize he was smiling until Brienne walked back to him, having buried the women and dealt with the men.  
“Those were Stark men,” Jaime pointed out.  
“I don’t serve the Starks,” Brienne retorted coolly.   
“And I’m married to a Stark,” Jaime muttered softly.  
Brienne snapped her head in his direction and Jaime realized she had heard him.  
“What?” the woman asked.  
Jaime gave her a sarcastic look. “You didn’t know? King Robb’s twin sister is my wife.”  
“Right, liar,” Brienne replied coolly after pushing him to keep walking.  
“It’s true,” Jaime replied. “Don’t tell me he never mentioned it. She’s petite, black hair, golden eyes… has a talent for archery and fighting. Is a healer…. And has a knack for making people fall for her.”  
Brienne considered the man out of the corner of her eye. The way his voice dropped at the last part and how he was no longer the sarcastic, annoying man almost made her wonder if he was speaking the truth. But then she shook her head. No Stark would marry a Lannister freely. That was ridiculous.   
“What is her name?” Brienne asked, testing Jaime’s story.  
“Evelyn,” Jaime breathed, his face paling and Brienne froze. The way his eyes filled with tears, but he fought them back…. How could he be telling the truth?  
“Why would a Stark marry you?” Brienne asked.  
Jaime shook his head as they continued to walk. “She was too smart. If she hadn’t been so perceptive and clever…. She wouldn’t have had to marry me.”  
“It was arranged?” Brienne inquired.  
Jaime nodded, “King Robert set it up. If Evelyn didn’t marry, Sansa Stark could not marry Joffrey. Evelyn had to be married off for Sansa to marry Joffrey, so I was engaged to her, but she had the choice to either refuse or accept the engagement.”  
“Did anyone tell her about why she was being married to you?” Brienne asked.  
Jaime shook his head, “But she found out on her own. She knew that if she refused then her sister would not marry the man she wanted.”  
“Lady Sansa wanted to marry that brat?” Brienne asked.  
“Crazy huh?” Jaime asked, smiling. “But Evelyn knew what would make her sister happy, so she gave up her freedom to me for her sister.”  
Brienne snorted, “I find it difficult to believe that she hasn’t annulled the marriage with you yet.”  
Jaime froze in his steps and Brienne was about to push him to keep moving but when she looked back at him, she saw that he was looking out at the vast land in front of them with a faraway look in his green eyes. Since she had met the Kingslayer, she had not liked a single thing about him but seeing this side of him, she realized that the Stark girl had possibly changed him…. And probably for the better.  
“I don’t understand it either,” Jaime breathed. “She had every chance in the world to refuse me. After she found out that I had slept with my sister… How I had injured her brother…But she still remained true to me. She is too good for me and it would be better for her if she had annulled it. To be perfectly honest, she is too good for this world. She deserves a world that does not turn against her at every turn. I thought I could give her a life that was more peaceful than most. But I failed…. I let her down and when I am traded for her and her sisters’ freedom, I may never get the chance again.”  
Brienne pursed her lips thoughtfully. She didn’t know why but something in her gut told her that this man’s story with his wife was not yet over. She had a feeling that when they reached Kings Landing, something would not be the way that Lady Catelyn had expected. Something was going to happen, and she could feel it… and she almost felt her heart going out to the Stark girl that she had never met nor even seen who had changed this wretched man. She didn’t know where it came from, but she honestly hoped that Jaime would return to Evelyn.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn woke, not recognizing her surroundings. There was a tent ceiling above her, and she was lying on a bed. Glancing to her side she saw both Lady and Zinzi sleeping beside her, content looks on their faces. She knew from experience that they would never sleep peacefully, or sleep at all if something was up.  
She turned her head and saw that Robb was sitting in the corner at his desk, dozing off in his chair. She smiled. He always worked so hard that he would wear himself out. Suddenly the tent moved as someone stepped in. Evelyn saw that it was a woman about her age with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was rather pretty and carried a tray of food which she placed on the desk in front of Robb.  
“You need to eat,” she told him gently. “You’ll wear yourself out.”  
Robb lifted his head and ran his fingers through his curls, “I will when Evelyn does.”  
The woman turned to look at where Evelyn lay, and her eyes widened when she saw Evelyn silently watching them. Evelyn smiled at the girl and the girl smiled back.  
The woman quietly walked over to Evelyn and knelt down beside them bed to feel her head, “You have cooled down. You had a slight fever but nothing to worry about.”  
Evelyn smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”  
At the sound of Evelyn’s voice, Robb’s head snapped up and he was over at his sister’s side in an instant, “Why didn’t you say you were awake?”  
“Because I wanted to revel in the silence for a while,” Evelyn teased.  
The woman chuckled at this which earned an exasperated look from Robb, “Don’t take her side Talisa!”  
The woman, Talisa, just smiled and turned to Evelyn, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Evelyn. Your brother talks about you all the time.”  
Evelyn smiled at Talisa, “Just Evelyn is fine. I hope that everything my brother has told you has also included his childhood fears.”  
“Evelyn!” Robb scolded. “You are not in the condition to be telling embarrassing stories!”  
“Oh I am in the condition to do just that Robb Stark!” Evelyn smirked. “Any normal child would be afraid of the dark or heights, but you were more afraid of a frog that had found its way from Rickon’s room into your bed!”  
Talisa quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh while Robb covered his face in embarrassment.  
“And I was happy about seeing you the other day!” Robb huffed.  
Evelyn smiled but then it faded, “The other day? How long have I been out?”  
“Two straight days,” Talisa replied. “You were greatly deprived of sleep.”  
“Didn’t mother teach you to get your sleep?” Robb asked, playfully placing his hands on his hips.  
Evelyn nodded, “Of course she did but she never said that lack of sleep when one is running for their life was a bad thing.”  
Robb’s face softened before he sat down on the edge of the bed and took Evelyn’s hand, “You do realize that now that you are here, mother is not going to allow you to leave.”  
Evelyn shrugged, “We could always not tell her I am here….”  
“She already knows,” Both Robb and Talisa said at once.  
Almost by magic, the flap of the tent opened and Catelyn Stark burst in. She took in Talisa and Robb sitting on the bed next to Evelyn who was now awake and flew across the room.   
“I am so glad you are here sweetheart,” Catelyn cooed, hugging Evelyn.  
The girl smiled, hugging her mom back. “I glad to be here.”  
Catelyn pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed, forcing Robb and Talisa to step back to give her room. “We will get Arya and Sansa back as soon as Brienne arrives at Kings Landing. Then you will never have to see any Lannister’s again.”  
Evelyn raised her eyebrows in amusement, “You do realize that I’m married to a Lannister, thus making me one.”  
Catelyn frowned and Evelyn had a faint fear that this wasn’t going to be good, “Not for long. I am having your marriage annulled.”  
Evelyn sat up, ignoring Robb who tried to keep her from sitting up, “No you will not!”  
Her voice brought Zinzi and Lady out of their sleep and seeing their owner upset, perked their ears and prepared themselves to defend her.  
“Evelyn,” Catelyn cooed. “You are young, and I know you want to remain loyal to your husband and loyal to your vows, but it was an arranged marriage.”  
“You and father’s marriage was arranged!” Evelyn and Robb both said at the same time, causing Talisa to smile at the twins’ harmony.  
“Well this is a war,” Catelyn replied, starting to realize that Evelyn wasn’t going to go down without a fight.  
Evelyn frowned, “When father went off to war you still loved him!”  
Catelyn was about to point out that when he did, he returned with an illegitimate son, but she knew Evelyn’s loyalty to Jon, so she didn’t dare bring it up.  
“He is our enemy Evelyn,” Catelyn replied, trying to remain calm.  
“Well I guess that makes me your enemy too!” Evelyn yelled.  
Catelyn froze. She wasn’t expecting that out of Evelyn but now that she took in the fury in her daughter’s face, the blue fire in her amber eyes and the way she pursed her lips tightly, she feared the worst.  
“Before you even say it,” Catelyn warned.  
However, Evelyn had already lifted one hand to be about level with her hip and the two wolves had acted. Zinzi had stood up on the bed, planting herself between Catelyn and Evelyn, baring her teeth and bristling while Lady slipped around Evelyn’s back and slipped her body underneath Evelyn’s arm before sitting up and growling deep in her throat.  
Robb stared in shock at the wolves’ understanding of Evelyn’s feelings and how protective they were. Greywind was protective of him but for both wolves to be protective of her and to such an extent that they even bristled at Catelyn, Robb had to admit that Evelyn’s connection with Zinzi and Lady was much stronger than anything he had ever seen.  
Robb was just about to voice his surprise when Catelyn realized what Robb had forgotten.  
“Why are they….” The woman started when suddenly her face paled and she looked at her daughter. “Don’t tell me you….”  
“Oh,” Robb snorted, slapping himself, “Forgot about that. That would definitely explain their behavio…. why is everyone staring at me?”  
True enough, the three women had turned to look at Robb. Catelyn looked ready to tan his hide, Talisa was utterly confused, and Evelyn was giving her brother a look as if to say, ‘now is not the time’.  
While Catelyn was distracted by Robb, Evelyn slipped out of bed, closely flanked by Zinzi and Lady. Talisa jumped up and handed the girl a cloak so she would not get cold in the dress she wore which was a simple black one that Talisa had leant Robb for Evelyn.  
“You said you would eat when I did Robb,” the girl replied, smiling.  
Robb smiled back and quickly grabbed his sword and whistled Greywind out of a dead sleep before following his sister and Talisa to the exit. Evelyn paused at the door before turning to her mother.  
“I will only be here for about five months until the baby is born. After that I must move on, for the baby, my and Jaime’s sake.”  
Evelyn ignored how her mother bristled at Evelyn’s use of Jaime’s first name and exited the tent. Her mother needed to understand that this was a war and they had to take precautions, but that didn’t mean that love couldn’t be the main reason.

Evelyn was leaning back in the bath, playing with the bubbles that covered the surface of the water. She leant her head back to drench her hair when she felt a cold rush of air. Assuming it was the maid returning with the ointment for the water, Evelyn didn’t move.   
Evelyn lifted her head and almost swallowed the water when she recognized the broad back clad in leather, spiky blond hair and sharp jawline. His back was to her but why was he in there in the first place?  
“Jaime!” the girl scolded, “What are you doing in here?”  
Jaime glanced at her over his shoulder to see that she had covered herself with her arms an was becoming quite flustered.   
He smirked, “I came to join you.”  
Evelyn’s amber eyes widened, “You’re getting in!?”  
Jaime shrugged innocently. “I was planning to just sit and help you wash your hair but you looked so cute drawing hearts in the bubbles I changed my mind.”  
He smirked when Evelyn glowered and sank into the water so only her eyes were up above the water as she blew bubbles.  
Jaime unlaced his jerkin before pulling his shirt off, revealing his sweaty broad back to the girl. He heard the girl moving in the water and looked at her, seeing her about to get up.  
Evelyn sensed him watching her and sunk back into the water, “Jaime! Turn around! I’m trying to get out!”  
“There’s plenty of room in there for both of us,” Jaime pointed out calmly.  
“I didn’t mean that…” Evelyn started but Jaime interrupted her by walking over.  
Putting his hands on the side of the tub and leant toward her so their noses were touching.  
“I already know what you look like without clothes love,” he whispered.  
Evelyn’s face flushed scarlet and Jaime smiled. The girl peered at him from beneath her long lashes and Jaime felt his throat go dry. Leaning down, he pressed his lips heavily on hers, the girl had to grip his forearms to keep from slipping in the tub. Jaime pushed her head back till it was leaning against the side of the tub and he tilted his head so he could give her a deeper kiss. When he pulled back, Evelyn was flushed, and her eyes half lidded. Jaime smiled, running his lips against her ear.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
Evelyn swallowed before slowly shaking her head. Jaime smiled before returning to stripping and climbing into the tub. When he got in, he grabbed Evelyn around the waist and pulled her against him. Her back to his chest and sitting between his legs.   
“Jaime,” the girl gasped, startled. “What…”  
Jaime settled his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her closer to him.   
“I told you I would help with your hair.”  
Evelyn couldn’t help but smile. She felt Jaime move around until he froze.  
“Um…. Which jar?” he asked.  
Evelyn turned around to see that Jaime was considering the three jars of soap with a perplexed look on his face. The girl couldn’t help but giggle at how utterly confused he was. She reached over and grabbed the jar full of pale pink soap.  
“This is the wash for my hair. It cleanses it of oil and dirt,” she said before grabbing the jar full of white soap, “This is the detangler. It makes it easier for me to work through the tangles later. The other one is the body wash.”  
Jaime smiled as he grabbed the pink soap, “Washing my hair is so much simpler. It’s the same soap for head to toe, including hair.”  
Evelyn smiled as Jaime lathered his pointer and middle finger with the soap before setting the jar down, “Well you don’t have long hair.”  
“You got that right,” Jaime replied, massaging the soap into her scalp, “How…. Do I get everything else?”  
The girl reached back with both hands and gently grabbed her husband’s wrists. She helped him gather all her hair before placing it on the top of her head, so it was basically a mop of black hair. She began to scrub all her hair into the soapy lather on the top of her head and Jaime joined in when he got the idea.  
When Jaime finished, he rinsed his hands in the water before moving his legs so that Evelyn could lay back against his legs, her head mostly submerged in the water. The girl closed her eyes so the water and soap wouldn’t get in her eyes while Jaime worked his hands through her hair, rinsing it of the soap. When the soap was rinsed out, he grabbed the white soap and massaged it into the lower half of her hair before rinsing that as well.  
When he finished, he began to massage his hands against the girl’s scalp, relaxing her muscles and the girl smiled softly. She cracked her eyes open when Jaime stopped and saw that Jaime was looking down at her. Since she was lying with her back against his legs, she was looking at him upside down, but she could still see the soft, loving look in his eyes.   
Slowly he leant down until his lips pressed against hers. Her lips were damp and warm from the water and Jaime found that he didn’t care that he was kissing her upside down. Evelyn slipped one hand behind his head and stroked her fingers through his spiky hair while both his hands cradled her face. When he pulled back, Jaime found himself breathing heavily.   
The two were snapped out of their moment when the maid knocked on the door without opening it, “Lady Evelyn? Ser Jaime told me to not disturb you, but do you need help dressing?”  
Evelyn gave Jaime a look before sitting up, “I’m alright Mary. Thank you though.”  
“Very well my lady,” the maid said before her footsteps announced her departure.  
“Could you hand me my robe?” she asked Jaime, pointing to her robe which hung over a chair.  
Jaime reached over and handed it to her before the girl climbed out and wrapped the robe around her naked form and exited the bathroom. A few minutes later Jaime followed, pulling on his pants and grabbing his shirt.  
When he entered the room, he saw Evelyn sitting by the fireplace, drying her hair with a towel. She was now dressed in a satin nightgown and was dry.  
Dropping his shirt on the bed, Jaime walked over to the girl and wrapped his bare arms around her middle, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Evelyn giggled when his breath tickled her but froze when he planted a hot kiss on her neck.  
“I love you,” he whispered against her skin.  
Evelyn slowly turned her head and kissed him on the corner of the mouth, “I love you too.”

“Hey, Kingslayer, if you want to get to Kings Landing as soon as possible you might not want to sleep in,” Brienne remarked coldly, nudging him with her foot.  
Jaime cracked his blue eyes open and glared at the female knight before stumbling to his feet, finding it hard to stand up when his hands were bound.  
Brienne had noticed that on certain days, the Kingslayer would wake up in a foul mood and the rest of the day he wouldn’t talk, joke or jab insults at her… though the noticed it wasn’t because he was in a foul mood but because his mind seemed elsewhere. She would oftentimes have to grab him before he walked straight into a tree because he wasn’t paying attention. A few times she considered letting him but after the first time she did and he didn’t even react, she decided to give the man some warning.  
It was almost as if on those days he was in another world and didn’t want to return to the one he was really in. Honestly Brienne couldn’t blame him, but it intrigued her how the Kingslayer was so into his other world that he completely checked out of the present one.  
“So,” she finally said after three hours of silence. “What were you dreaming about last night?”  
Jaime didn’t reply until Brienne spoke again, “Was it a memory of Evelyn Stark?”  
His head snapped around to look at the girl in surprise. Brienne wanted to smile at his surprise but held it down. “You were calling her name in your sleep.”  
“Aye, it was a memory of her,” Jaime whispered. “And a good one at that.”  
Jaime was silent for a moment and Brienne was about to ask him to explain it when she thought that it might make his mood worse.   
“What is she like, your wife?” the knight asked.  
Jaime slowed in his pace for a second before he picked it back up and Brienne picked up her own pace to keep up with him.  
“She was unlike anything I had ever seen. When you think of the north, you think of dull bleak colors: white, black, brown…. The first thing I noticed wasn’t her black hair…. Or her white face…. But her eyes. Anyone would think that she would have blue eyes like her twin brother… but they were golden. It wasn’t long until I realized that she was nothing like anyone else in Winterfell. She was strong, tough and serious like the north, but she was also lighthearted, kind, sweet…. She was different….”  
“Different from every other person in the world right now,” Brienne finished.  
Jaime nodded, “Exactly. While everyone became corrupt overpower, wealth and land, she found joys in the simplicity of healing others and the art of fighting. It was like there were two sides to her.... every time I spoke with her, I would see flickers of the wolf in her but at sometimes, I would see the lion. She is perfectly in between the two.”  
Brienne smiled but was glad Jaime was ahead of her or he would have seen it. The way he described Evelyn Stark reminded her of the black mountain lions that she would encounter sometimes in the woods. They didn’t live in the south or in the north but right between. They were slow and cautious like a wolf but strong and bold like a lion.  
“She sounds like a wonderful girl,” Brienne said at last, surprised at the soft tone in her voice but deciding that there was nothing wrong in it.  
Jaime nodded, his pace slowing, “She is….”  
Brienne frowned. She knew what he was thinking. As soon as they got to Kings Landing, if Cersei hadn’t done something to the Stark girls already, Jaime would be returned to the Lannister’s and the three girls would return with Brienne to the north. The chances of Jaime and Evelyn seeing each other outside of the swap were very slim and she knew that Jaime was thinking of that.  
Brienne paused for a moment which meant that Jaime had to stop since he was tied to the rope that she was holding. The man turned around to see that Brienne had a firm, determined look on her face.   
“I promise you Kingslayer,” she said, pressing her right fist to her chest where her heart was, “That no matter what happens, should Evelyn Stark ever be in my presence, I will protect her with my life.”  
Jaime considered the female knight a moment with a slightly surprised look in his eyes but the rest of him a deadpan. Finally, he bowed his head and smiled slightly. He didn’t understand it, but he actually believed Brienne. He felt that she was the kind of person who would keep a promise no matter who the person was.   
“I accept your promise…. Just know this, if you forget it, I will hunt you down,” Jaime warned.  
Brienne glared at him before rising to her feet, “This doesn’t mean we’re friends Kingslayer.”  
“Oh you ruined the mood,” Jaime whined.  
Brienne rolled her eyes. The sarcastic Lannister was back.”  
Little did either of them know that they would not find Evelyn at Kings Landing, nor did either of them know that she was behind them in the north…


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime stormed down the corridor. He couldn’t find Evelyn anywhere! He had searched in the bedroom and then in the garden. It was like she just up and disappeared into thin air. They had been in Kings Landing almost a month! She couldn’t have gotten lost.  
He was about to call out her name again when he heard a voice up ahead. Picking up his pace, he looked around the corner to see Tommen hurrying out of his room with an armful of things which looked like pieces of cloth, his cat and a handful of his wooden toy men and soldiers that Tyrion had crafted for his fifth birthday that he still kept.  
Jaime furrowed his brow. That was a boy on a mission! Deciding that he might as well find out what his nephew/son was up to while he was looking for Evelyn, he followed the boy.  
Tommen ran at a rather quick pace all the way down to the beach to the point where Jaime almost lost him. However, when Jaime came tumbling through the undergrowth by the beach, he stared in surprise. Myrcella, Evelyn and Tommen were all sitting in a circle on the sandy shore. It appeared that Tommen and Evelyn were building something out of rushes for Tommen kept getting to his feet and rushing back to the undergrowth to gather armfuls of reeds and twigs before returning to where Evelyn was tying them off into bundles. Myrcella sat amidst her pale pink skirts, searching through a crate that sat between her and Evelyn. Every few minutes she would draw out a pouch or a bottle and would inspect the contents, smell it and then say something to Evelyn who would evidently explain it.  
Jaime silently approached the scene, taking in how the setting sun was reflecting off of each of their faces, bringing out the bright smiles that they wore. He noted with interest how happy, free and relaxed Tommen and Myrcella were. Tommen reminded Jaime of the free, spirited Stark boys whenever the boy got to his feet and ran about like a young pup. Myrcella didn’t care that she was seated in the sand and would get a scolding from her mother later. Her hair was down and not styled, and she was laughing loudly and chattering on and on, not caring that her mother would perceive it as unladylike.  
Jaime slowly walked over, not wishing to startle them and also to take his time admiring the scene. When he did approach, the three lifted their heads and seeing who it was, all three smiled. Tommen jumped to his feet before dragging Jaime over to what he and Evelyn had built. It was a small boat, about three feet in length and four feet wide with a sail that was about the same size as the raft, all of it made of reeds and leaves.  
“We’re going to see if it floats!” Tommen announced, grinning broadly as he began to fill the boat with his toy men, making sure they wouldn’t slip off by placing a few pieces of cloth down first.  
Jaime carefully maneuvered his sword so he could sit down on the sand next to Evelyn and Myrcella. He watched as his niece/daughter lifted out a small green bottle shaped like a teardrop, full of a clear liquid. She unscrewed the top and smelt.  
“It doesn’t have a smell,” she pointed out to Evelyn.  
The older girl nodded, “That is because it isn’t made from a plant. It is a mixture of water and a ground up mineral called Mycadas.”  
“What does it do?” Myrcella inquired, staring at the jar in amazement.  
Evelyn smirked before reaching over and taking the bottle. Searching through the box she drew out an empty jar before heading to the water and filling it with salty sea water. Returning to the group, she sat down and poured a single drop into the sea water. Jaime and Myrcella watched in surprise as something began to form inside the bottle of sea water. After a moment, Evelyn reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a crystal of sorts.  
“Taste it,” Evelyn said, handing it to Myrcella.  
The girl did so and recoiled, “It’s salty.”  
Jaime’s blue eyes widened in surprise before looking at his wife, “The salt crystalized?”  
Evelyn nodded, “Exactly. The Mycadas crystalizes other minerals. If it is hard and placed in a liquid, it will crystalize the liquid. For instance, if I place a solid piece of Mycadas in wine, the wine would crystalize. However, since the Mycadas is dissolved in the water, it only crystalized the mineral in the sea water: salt.”  
Jaime shook his head in amazement while Myrcella’s face lit up, “What do you use it for?”  
“Extracting things,” Evelyn explained. “If someone was poisoned, I could use it to extract the poison. Since many poisons are made from poisonous plants, chemicals or minerals, the liquid Mycadas would extract the poison from the bloodstream without killing the person.”  
“But how would it get the poison out of the body?” Jaime asked, rather intrigued.  
Evelyn gave her husband an annoyed look, “Either the person would retch, or it would come out the other end.”  
Myrcella giggled when she saw her uncle’s eyes widen at Evelyn’s blunt answer before he smirked at her. Just then, Tommen yelled from the shoreline, telling them to hurry over while he set sail. Jaime got up and helped Evelyn and Myrcella to their feet before the three walked over to Tommen. The boy placed the boat in the water before giving it a gentle shove into the waves. A few times it looked like the waves would knock it over, but it managed to get past the breaker waves and into the calm water. As they watched it sail off, Tommen and Myrcella both giggled with huge smiles on their faces. Jaime smiled down at his two children, not realizing that Evelyn was watching him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Even though Jaime had forced himself to never look at Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey as his children, over the past month Jaime had begun to see the two youngest children as more than just his niece and nephew. She could see little glimpses of the father in him and it made her heart warm, even though she knew that the children were his children born of incest, she honestly didn’t care. She knew that Jaime loved the children and not because of how they came to be.  
Silently Evelyn reached down and wound her fingers with Jaime’s gripping his hand silently. Jaime looked over at her to see her smiling adoringly up at him. He smiled back at her gently before pressing a warm kiss to her forehead, both of them turning to look back at the ocean where the little boat disappeared from sight.

Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of the tent flap parting. Robb entered the tent, carrying a twin of sorts and a smile on his face.   
“I think this will work,” he said, handing the twine to his twin.  
Evelyn reached over Zinzi who lay half on her lap to take the string from her brother. Sure enough, it was thick for a bowstring, probably twice as thick as the average made of cowhide and boar sinew. That was what the men had been making rope out of and Robb had managed to find the thinnest possible rope.   
“It’s perfect,” Evelyn told him.  
Reaching across the bed she grabbed her iron bow and fitted the string to it. The string was loose and not fully strung for it would take a lot of effort to string it. Catelyn and Talisa both had advised her to take it easy, but they said exercise wouldn’t hurt. Deciding that she would have to wait until her little one arrived, and she developed more arm strength to string the bow, she placed it back by her pack of things.  
“Want to go for a round?” Robb asked, reading her thoughts.”  
The girl grinned at him, “You’re going down Stark!”  
With that, the two twins jumped up and scurried out of the tent like children, laughing at each other. Talisa and Catelyn had been standing outside talking about one of the men with a case of gangrene when the twins came barreling over to where the targets were set up for practice. Robb grabbed two bows before throwing one to his sister who caught it deftly. Both tested out the bows and made sure the strings were still good before picking out several arrows.  
The two women walked over silently to watch the two, joining several of the men who had stopped in their work to watch. Robb loaded his bow before firing. He made a good hit, slightly off the center.   
Evelyn grabbed her own arrow and loaded the bow in a more smooth, gentle manner than her brother’s rough and firm movements. The arrow slipped from her bow smoothly and made contact with the target. She frowned. Something felt weird…. the arrow had struck the target, but it didn’t feel normal. Glancing down, Evelyn stared when she realized that she had seen the reflection of something on her palm…. Almost as if her hand was coated in glass and she had seen the reflection of something in the glass…. Just a faint burning color…. Then it was gone.  
Frowning, the girl grabbed another arrow and loaded it up. She pulled it back to her ear and when the feather touched her ear, she felt a spark run up her spine and she cried out. All eyes turned to her as her hand shot up to her ear to find that it was warm!  
“Evelyn!” Robb cried, “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”  
Evelyn shook her head, “No…. no, it’s nothing….”  
Silently the girl grabbed another arrow and placed it on the bow but didn’t pull it back. She felt along the arrow and found that it felt normal. Pulling it back, nothing happened so she aimed at the target. She was just about to let it go when she heard a screech in her ear but realized that no one else heard it…. what was going on?  
The girl bit her lip and closed her eyes, accidently releasing the arrow. The moment the arrow struck the target, Evelyn opened her eyes and realized that she no longer stood on the grassy clearing in the woods with her brother, mother and their men. She was in a dark room…. The floor was of stone… it was cold inside, but she felt something warm behind her.   
Turning around, she saw a small dais in the center of the room and on top sat three small bundles. Walking slowly over to the dais, the girl stared down at the bundles in shock. The faint light of the torch illuminated the scaly body of the three creatures. Were they snakes? Slowly the blue one lifted its head and considered her a moment before croaking softly and the other two lifted their heads. The blue one sat up and spread…. Wings!? They were dragons!  
Evelyn started in surprise as the blue dragon slowly walked over to her and she saw that they were chained to the dais.   
“What is going on?” she asked, “Where am I?”  
The dragon didn’t answer but touched her hand with the tip of his snout. Gently Evelyn reached down and lifted the small dragon into her arms and saw that his body gave off heat.   
“What happened to you?” she asked, looking at the chains.  
The dragons cooed, the other two walking over to nuzzle her free hand while the blue one snuggled beneath her chin.  
Suddenly Evelyn’s ears caught onto something and the dragons did too for their heads lifted and looked toward where footsteps were sounding outside. The two smallest dragons scurried back onto the dais and curled up while the blue one looked straight into Evelyn’s eyes. Slowly the dragon pressed its head to hers and closed its eyes. Evelyn didn’t know why but something possessed her, and she closed her eyes as well… then she heard it. A soft but guttural voice…. deep and strong but young at the same time.  
You will know in time Evelyn Stark Lannister. Not everything is as it seems. Things in the past are the truth but the things said in the present may very well be lies. Trust those you love and follow your instincts for they burn with the blue of the fire.   
Evelyn’s eyes snapped open and she realized that she was no longer in the room but back in the clearing… right where she had been moments ago. Robb had rushed over to the target and Evelyn realized in shock that the arrow had not only struck perfectly in the center…. But had driven all the way through the target to the feathers. What no one else but Evelyn noticed was that where the arrow had penetrated… was slightly scorched.  
“That was way cool!” Robb cried, grinning broadly at his sister.   
Evelyn smiled at him but something in her gut felt warm…. Almost…. As if she had completed something…. Accomplished something…. But she didn’t know what it was.

SORRY I haven't posted in a while but I'm trying to stay consistent with my other stories and now that we're quarantined what with Corona and such, I have a lot more time to write:) I promise to update more often!!!!!

When Jaime pushed through the flap and into the tent that he and Evelyn had shared for almost a month, he smiled at the sight before him. Evelyn was seated in a chair in the corner of the tent, both Lady and Zinzi laying at her feet sound asleep. The girl was mending something which Jaime couldn’t decipher for the lighting was low. She was stitching slowly and smoothly and even from that distance; Jaime knew that her stitches were precise but firm.  
The girl paused in her work before lifting the material to her face and breathing in the scent. Jaime frowned. Did she like the scent of linen? He smiled. She sure was a cute thing!  
Jaime was about to announce his presence when suddenly the girl let out a gasp and dropped the object onto the floor, grasping her hand. Jaime was across the room in an instant, announcing his presence to the girl who looked at him.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
The girl looked down at her hand where the needle had punctured her palm in the sensitive area… and rather deep too. It was bleeding much worse than it should.   
“It’s nothing,” Evelyn replied, about to forget it but Jaime couldn’t.  
“It’s not nothing,” he replied firmly but gently.   
Reaching down, he slipped his arms beneath her knees and around her shoulders, lifting her from the chair.   
“Jaime, I didn’t go and break a limb,” Evelyn pointed out, keeping one arm around his neck to steady herself.  
Jaime smiled at her, “I know. Just let me take care of you.”  
To be honest, Jaime had also thought that carrying the girl was a little over the top but seeing the lacy nightdress she wore that, if wet, would have been perfectly see through, he dearly wished that he wasn’t carrying her to the bed to bandage her hand but rather to carry her there to convey his love for her.  
Jaime gently set her down on the edge of the bed before heading to the corner of the tent where there was a basin of water. He drenched a cloth in water before grabbing another cloth, keeping it dry.  
He returned to Evelyn’s side, kneeling down on the floor in front of her knees before gently taking her bleeding hand into his. Using the damp cloth, he washed the blood away gently, being sure to ease up on the pressure whenever she winced.   
After washing the blood away, he saw that it was a long puncture, the needle having punctured her palm at an angle. Putting pressure on the wound with the dry cloth, he began to wind it around her hand and tied it at the back of her hand so it would stop the bleeding.  
“Jaime….” Evelyn whispered. “May I ask you something?”  
Jaime looked up at her to see that the girl had grown flushed and he realized that she was going to ask something that made her feel uncomfortable.  
He smiled, “Of course…. If I can ask you something after.”  
The girl looked down at him to see Jaime gently lift her wounded hand to his lips and kiss each of her knuckles gently, keeping his blue eyes trained on her.  
“Erm….” Evelyn stuttered. “W…. when the k…. king.... assigned our engagement…. d…. did you agree t…to it because it was your k…king’s command?”  
Jaime’s eyes widened at the question. He hadn’t expected a question like that from the girl and honestly, it made his heart jump. She wanted to know if he had any ulterior motives to marrying her. Smiling, he planted a warm, long kiss on her hand before looking at her.  
“If it had only been my king’s command, I would have obeyed for I was a member of the Kingsguard at the time. However, as it turns out, I would have agreed to it even if he hadn’t commanded it.”  
Evelyn cocked her head to the side, puzzled. Jaime smirked at her perplexed face before lowering her hand from his lips and looking at her earnestly.  
“He asked me if I would accept the engagement. I could have refused… and possibly encountered some berading but I had the chance to refuse. However, I was overjoyed when he asked me to marry you.”  
Evelyn’s eyes widened in shock when she realized that her husband had really wanted to marry her! Now, seeing the way his eyes shone with love and adoration as he looked at her, Evelyn knew he loved her but back then…. She didn’t know.  
“Now my question,” Jaime pointed out. “What were you mending just now?”  
“Oh,” Evelyn sighed, relieved that was all Jaime wanted to ask. “Tyrion gave it to me. It is one of your shirts from when you were little.”  
Needless to say, Jaime had been surprised by the girl’s question for him but was even more surprised by her answer to his question. His blue eyes widened, and his eyebrows shot up.  
“What? Where did he get that?”  
Evelyn smiled, intrigued by her husband’s shocked state. “He said that your mother kept a chest of things you used as a kid. Tyrion told me that he had a feeling you would get married before you returned to Kings Landing so he brought along the shirt.”  
“But why did he give it to you?” Jaime asked, growing rather embarrassed by his younger brother’s form of brotherly affection.  
“I asked him if he had anything of yours from your childhood. I was just mending it…. when we have children…. I thought you might like it if your child could wear your things…. From when you were little.”  
The embarrassment and perplexity on Jaime’s face completely disappeared and he smiled softly at her, feeling his heart warm at her words.  
“When we have children?” he asked.  
Evelyn’s eyes widened slightly, and she bit her lower lip, “I mean…. You want to have children, right? That’s what marriage is all about….and you would want an heir….”  
Jaime smiled at the girl’s innocent thoughts before gently taking both of her hands into his, catching her attention. “Do you want to bear my children Evelyn?”  
The girl looked at him for a long time, thinking about how to answer. She could always give him a roundabout, devoted wife kind of answer…. Or she could give him the truth.  
“I do….” The girl whispered. “But I’m afraid I’m not ready yet.”  
Jaime smiled before kissing both of her hands before standing up. He gently brushed her hair out of her face, smiling down at her in adoration before planting a long lingering kiss on her forehead.  
“That’s enough for me.” He whispered before a smirk plastered itself back on his face. “By the way. Why were you smelling my shirt?”  
Evelyn’s eyes widened and her face flushed pink, “Erm… well…. It smells like you…. I mean…. Uh….”  
Jaime chuckled, flashing the girl a smirk before pushing her gently down onto the covers before covering her with the sheets. He tore his shirt off before climbing under the covers next to her, blowing out the candle as he went.  
“You could have just said you liked my scent,” he whispered, burying his nose in her hair.  
Evelyn was still a moment, listening to Jaime’s heartbeat against her ear and his breathing against her forehead. Finally giving up, she nuzzled her nose against his neck, breathing in his scent before drifting off to sleep, a smile on her face.

“EVELYN!” Robb called.   
Catelyn Stark looked up from where she was weaving a wreath outside Evelyn’s tent. Her son had come barreling back into camp on his horse, a young jet-black colt tied to his saddle. The colt was wild and full of energy, reminding the woman of Evelyn. The horse didn’t seem to appreciate the rope around his neck as Robb dismounted and led the young horse toward Catelyn.  
“Have you seen Evelyn?”  
Catelyn nodded toward the tent, “She and Talisa are talking. Discussing baby names, I would guess. What are you doing?”  
Robb beamed proudly like a little peacock, stroking the young black cold between the ears, “Evelyn asked me to find her a colt for her child. She wants to train the horse before she leaves. That way traveling will be easier for her and the child.”  
“Why not give her a full grown, already broken horse?” Catelyn inquired.  
Robb nodded, “That is what I said but she wants to train the colt differently.”  
“Well you definitely chose the wildest of the bunch,” Catelyn pointed out.  
Robb stuck out his bottom lip in a pouting face before walking to the entrance of the tent. He was just about to announce his presence when he and Catelyn heard a muffled grunt and scream. Catelyn jumped to her feet and grabbed her son just before Robb tore into the tent.  
“Don’t,” she said, holding him back. “You stay out here.”  
“But mother!” Robb began to object but Catelyn didn’t give him an option.  
Giving him a nudge away from the tent, she hurried into the tent, leaving Robb there to pout with the black colt demanding something to eat.  
“Why do I get to miss all the fun?” he asked, pouting to the horse.


	8. Chapter 8

Robb paced back and forth in front of the tent. If the men didn’t know better, they would think that he was the expecting father. He had tried to sneak in a few times, but Talisa and Catelyn always caught him in the act and pushed him out, giving him another random thing to do to keep his mind off of Evelyn. The tent had been quiet for a while and Evelyn was making no noise…. There wasn’t even the cry of a baby.  
He was just beginning to get worried when he heard a soft, high pitched cry from inside the tent. He felt his stomach clench in both pain and joy. Joy because of the memory it brought back of when he and Evelyn stood with Jon, waiting for little Rickon to be born…. And the joy of Evelyn giving birth to a child…. His first ever niece or nephew. However, the clench of pain was almost greater for he realized that the one thing that Evelyn would want right now was Jaime. To let the man, see his child…. To be comforted by her husband that she had grown to love. Just as Robb loved a woman that he couldn’t love, Evelyn loved a man that so many people hated. If only he had sent someone off to bring Jaime and Brienne back.   
The flap of the tent opened, and Talisa peaked her head out. Robb’s blue eyes widened, and Talisa smiled at his curiosity and impatience.  
“Evelyn and the baby are fine. Do you want to meet your little nephew?”  
Robb’s eyes widened at the girl’s words and he nodded his head vigorously. Talisa opened the flap and Robb slipped in. Catelyn backed away from where she was shadowing over the bed like a hawk. Evelyn was seated on the bed, propped up against the pillows. Her black hair was down and free of her braids, her forehead slightly damp from sweat and her face flushed from the exertion. Nestled safely in her arms was a small pink bundle wrapped up in blankets.   
Evelyn turned her head to spy her brother at the entrance and she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling and her face practically glowing, “Robb, come meet him.”  
Robb cautiously walked over, not sure if he should intrude for he was just the brother and uncle, not the father and husband. However, Talisa gave him a push forward and he walked over, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  
Evelyn slowly turned in the bed, ignoring her mother’s look to warn her to not move about. Gently she held out the child so Robb could see him. Robb looked down to find himself staring down into a pair of bright sky-blue eyes shaded by long black lashes, rather long for a boy, round puffy cheeks and adorable button nose.   
“What did you name him?” Robb asked, gently reaching his finger forward.  
Evelyn smiled as the baby opened his fist and squeezed onto Robb’s finger, “Calum James. James after Jaime…. And Calum…. It means dove.”  
Robb smiled and gently ran his finger over his nephew’s head, feeling the soft golden fuzz, “He is that. A dove born of a Lion and a Wolf.”  
Evelyn smiled at her brother, bending down to plant a soft kiss on Calum’s head, “Want to hold him?”  
Robb’s eyes widened but he nodded and watched in fascination as Evelyn gently handed the baby over to him. The boy felt so small in Robb’s arms…. Like a tiny little wolf pup. The little boy’s blue eyes were still wide open and looking at Robb with interest. Robb realized however that compared to how large his siblings were when they were born, Calum was a descent sized baby. That honestly explained why Evelyn had always looked like she was carrying twins when she was pregnant. That wretched Jaime Lannister! He was the one who gave Calum the big genes! However, Robb couldn’t blame him. Calum was a handsome lad even with the golden hair and blue eyes… and the way Evelyn watched her son with her whole heart in her eyes, Robb knew that it was the best thing that could have happened to the girl next to marrying Jaime. She needed Calum…. she lost Jaime but now she has a part of him…. In her son.  
“Now Missie,” Talisa said, taking the child from Robb and placing Calum next to Evelyn on the bed, “You need to get rest! That was a long pregnancy for you and I am not saying that your decisions to go horseback riding even into your final months of pregnancy were a good idea. You and the baby rest, I’ll come and bring you something to eat in a while after you have time to sleep.”  
Evelyn nodded, smiling gratefully at Talisa who quickly shooed Robb out of the tent, who grabbed his mother on their way out. Robb paused at the doorway, looking back at his sister, a smile on his face.   
“I’m proud of you Eve,” he said.  
The girl turned to look at him, Calum nestled against her chest, “Thank you Robb.”  
Her brother smiled at her one more time before leaving the new mother and baby alone. Once they were gone, Evelyn sighed and leant back against the pillows, holding Calum close to her chest. The boy did not protest and nuzzled beneath her chin, closing his big blue eyes and drifting off to sleep.   
Zinzi and Lady, who had been ordered to the corner of the tent, now snuck over to the bed and peered over the side, staring in awe at the little pink thing that their owner held.  
Evelyn smiled at the two and petted them in turn between the ears, stroking their heads.  
“Isn’t he beautiful? He’ll grow up to be tall like his father…. With his blue eyes and golden hair…. Oh gosh…. He might be cocky like his father too!”  
She smiled as the two wolves carefully climbed onto the bed and laid down, Lady across Evelyn’s feet and Zinzi next to her. Zinzi poked Calum’s hand with her black nose and the boy shifted in his sleep, moving to place one hand lazily over Zinzi’s nose. The wolf settled down, her head resting against the boy’s stomach before drifting off to sleep.  
Evelyn smiled as she watched her son sleep… but a pain in her heart kept her awake.   
“I wish you were here Jaime,” she whispered. “He looks so much like you…. I know how happy you would be to meet your son. It’s better this way though…. It’s safer for his sake and yours…. It’s better if you do not know of your son’s existence.”

All was silent in the camp that evening. Robb and Talisa were nowhere to be found, Catelyn Stark sound asleep and Evelyn seated in her tent. Calum was lying in a basket that Robb had procured for the little boy so Evelyn didn’t fear that he would roll off the bed in his sleep.  
The boy was making soft cooing noise which seemed to intrigue Lady who was laying by the basket, her nose resting on the side of the basket, her eyes fixed on the sleeping baby. Zinzi was laying at Evelyn’s feet, listening to her owner’s heartbeat which she could hear through the girl’s leg.  
Evelyn finished what she was stitching and held up the shirt. It was a little large for Calum, having been Jaime’s when he was probably a toddler. However, she had brought in the neck so it wouldn’t slip down Calum’s shoulders and she had tied the hems together, so it was like a baby sack. Standing up, she walked over to the basket and looked down at her sleeping son. He was about a week old now and had rounded out a bit. His face was no longer red or wrinkly but plump and full of expression.  
Gently, without rousing him, she unwound his blanket and slipped the shirt onto him, buttoning up the front. Grabbing a extra strip of cloth she had taken off the bottom of the shirt, she tied it around his little round waist so that it wouldn’t be so baggy. The little boy shifted in his sleep before burying his nose into the cushion of the basket, sighing contentedly.  
“Now you can fall asleep to your father’s scent,” Evelyn whispered. “I always found it soothing. It helped me sleep too….”  
Zinzi seemed to sense her owner’s change in mood and nuzzled her head against her neck in comfort. Evelyn smiled at the wolf, quickly wiping the growing tears from her eyes.  
“I’m alright Zinzi.”  
Zinzi gave her a look as if not believing that statement so Evelyn smiled, “Okay…. I’m not alright now, but I will be…. one day.”  
Evelyn walked back to her chair and began to put away the sewing material. She wasn’t going to stay here long. She had already been in Robb’s camp for at least six months. She was going to give Calum just a few more days to strengthen before she was on her way. She had begun to train the colt Robb had given her which she had named Chance.   
He was a strong young colt, probably almost a year old and big enough to ride even though he hadn’t reached his maximum size. In the short time Evelyn had him, she had managed to teach him to not make any noise unless he heard a specific whistle from her.   
Evelyn paused, her hands hovering over the box of sewing materials. She heard a sound nearby…. But it wasn’t the usual sound. She looked over at Zinzi to see that the wolf had also heard it as well as Lady. Both had gotten to their feet, Lady turning to stand over the cradle in a protective manner while Zinzi planted herself between Evelyn and the doorway.  
The noise disappeared…. but Evelyn was sure she heard something. She felt a strange shiver run down her spine and at first thought it was from her nerves…. then something else caught her attention.  
Robb and Talisa had just returned from their secret marriage in the woods when they heard a commotion in Evelyn’s tent. Talisa parted the flap to check to see if the girl needed anything when she gasped. Robb pushed through at that sound and both stared in shock. Evelyn was standing on the other side of the room with Zinzi growling at her side. A man was lying on the floor of the room with an arrow straight through his heart…. and another man standing frozen next to a large hole in the tent that had been cut. Lady was standing over the now crying Calum, growling at the dead man who was just a foot away from the baby.  
“Eve?” Robb asked.  
Evelyn didn’t look at him but kept her eyes fixed on the one remaining man, another arrow loaded onto her iron bow, “This thing actually works.” She replied in a calm tone.  
Robb quickly drew his sword approaching the remaining man, pinned him down, quickly tying his hands off with rope. It took him a moment, but he finally recognized the man as one of his deserters.  
“What are you doing back here? And in my sister’s tent?”  
“We heard that there was a reward for the capture of Evelyn Stark, wife of the Kingslayer,” the man replied.   
Robb’s eyes widened; Talisa gasped but Evelyn frowned.  
“Cersei,” she growled. “What else did you hear?”  
“That was it,” The man replied before Robb yanked him to his feet. He pushed the man out of the tent and returned a moment later, finding Talisa and Evelyn draping a tarp over the dead man’s body.  
Talisa scurried over to calm down the crying Calum while Evelyn turned to her brother, “Robb, I think it’s time I left.”  
Both Talisa and Robb froze at those words.  
“WHAT!?”  
Evelyn nodded, “Just like that man said, Cersei wants me dead. The best thing to keep Calum and Jaime safe is to get out of here…. There is something I need you to do for me though.”  
“Anything,” Robb replied, hugging his sister, “But are you sure you need to leave?”  
Evelyn nodded against his chest and Robb sighed, hugging her tighter, “I am going to miss you.”  
Evelyn smiled and wrapped her arms around him, “Nah you won’t. You’ll be too busy with your new wife.”  
Robb tensed at those words and Talisa’s eyes widened but Evelyn just chuckled, “I’m not that stupid! I am your sister after all!”  
Robb chuckled before kissing her hair and stepping back to look at her, “What do you need me to do?”  
Evelyn sighed, looking over at Calum who had fallen back to sleep thanks to Lady’s soft purring noises, “I need you to stage a death.”  
Robb frowned, “The death of the two deserters?”  
Evelyn shook her head, “No, mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

Talisa wrapped up a package of bread and cheese into a handkerchief before holding it out to the girl. Evelyn took it and slipped it into her satchel before clipping it shut. She strapped up her larger bag which had lost some weight after she had turned some of her own clothes into things for Calum.   
She turned around to see Talisa holding out a bundle of black clothes to the girl and Evelyn smiled, slowly taking the clothes from her. Silently she slipped behind the curtain in the corner of the tent and began to pull on the outfit. Black pants clung snuggly to her legs while a matching shirt brought out her now defined hips and bosom which, thankfully, hadn’t grown too much during her pregnancy.   
Over her shirt she strapped a leather corset light jacket which she laced up in the front snuggly but not too tight. Over her feet she pulled up knee high brown boots which she laced up all the way and then taking a cord of leather, wound it around the boot all the way up to keep them snug to her legs. Over her shoulders and wrists, she wrapped thick leather paddings that blended rather well into the rest of her outfit before pulling on fingerless gloves. She then took the two daggers she had crafted from her two spare blocks of steel and strapped their sheaths to her legs, one on each. Lastly, she grabbed the black cloak and clipped it around her neck, keeping the hood down.  
She finally emerged from behind the curtain to find Robb and her mother there as well. Robb was holding her iron bow and her quiver of blue shafted arrows, Talisa held Calum while Catelyn held a small parcel.  
Silently, Evelyn approached Robb first who was closer. He held out her bow and arrows to her which she took. She strapped the quiver around her belt before slipping the bow onto her back. She then turned to see that Robb had tears appearing in his blue eyes. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged her twin tightly.  
Robb buried his face in her shoulder and let the tears fall, his shoulders racking with sobs.  
“I said goodbye to you once already,” Evelyn whispered, “In Winterfell.”  
Robb nodded, “But that was different. Now, I have no way of knowing if I’ll ever see you again.”  
Evelyn smiled and stepping back, kissed his forehead gently, “You will.”  
Without another word she stepped over to her mother who held out the parcel to her. Evelyn took it and unfolded the small handkerchief to find a small leather arm cuff with the Stark wolf etched into the brown leather.  
“Thank you,” she said before hugging her mother goodbye.  
Lastly, she stepped over to Talisa who gave her a hug before holding out Calum to her. Evelyn gently took her sleeping son into her arms before allowing Talisa to help her slip on the baby sling and place the baby in it, so the boy was nuzzled against her chest.  
Evelyn grabbed her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder before grabbing the handle of her bag. She let out a soft whistle and the two wolves got up from their places at the fireplace. She turned back to look at her mother, brother and her sister-in-law. Finally, smiling at them, she slipped out of the tent into the darkened camp.  
Robb had asked to come see her off, but Evelyn had pointed out that it might rouse suspicion and her going alone with the wolves and Calum would already be risky enough. She needed to leave without anyone knowing she was leaving. The only ones who would know the truth about her ‘death’ would be Robb, her mother and Talisa.   
Evelyn silently crept directly to the back of the camp and away from the light of torches and campfires. She found where Robb had tied Chance to a nearby tree. The young horse was alert, having already gotten food and plenty of water for the night until they stopped. Robb had told her the safest thing to do was journey at least ten miles away from the camp before stopping. With a horse, it shouldn’t take but a few hours.  
The horse perked up at the appearance of Evelyn and the two wolves. Zinzi and Lady both stood guard, watching the camp carefully while Evelyn tied her larger bag to the back of Chance’s saddle. In order for no one to miss Chance or the saddle, Evelyn had asked Robb to use just a simple leather pad that would go over a cushioning pad, tied down with a wide soft belt and a cloth harness instead of a one with a bit. That way they could travel quieter and they were more comfortable for Chance and easier to replace.  
After tying it down, Evelyn looked down to see that Calum was still asleep, soft gurgling snores coming from his parted little lips. Smiling at her son, she bent down and planted a kiss on his soft forehead before grabbing the edge of the sling and placing over his head so that the wind created by riding Chance wouldn’t rouse him.  
Grasping Chance’s saddle, she swung up gently and silently before untying Chance’s reins from the tree and gripping them in one hand. She turned the horse around so that they were facing the dark of the forest before gently calling Zinzi and Lady. The two wolves turned their backs on the camp and came to flank Chance’s side, ready to leave.  
Evelyn paused, turning in her saddle slightly to look back at the camp. A strange foreboding feeling came over her…. like she was leaving something behind…. Permanently. She had the same gut feeling when she said farewell to Shae in Kings Landing….like she would never see them again.  
Shaking it off, Evelyn smiled back at the camp, “I’ll miss you. Stay safe.”  
With that, she turned around to face the same direction as Chance before gently pressing her heels into the side of the horse’s stomach to urge him forward. Silently the three shapes, one twice as large as the other two, slunk into the dark of the forest.   
Somewhere in the woods, Brienne of Tarth was leaning against a tree, silently listening to Jaime snoring quietly nearby. However, the silence was broken when the Kingslayer sat up with a start and a slight cry.  
“What?” The woman asked, not surprised for it wasn’t the first time the man had woken up from a nightmare.  
Jaime frowned. His dream had been so strange. He had been dreaming of the first time he met Evelyn…. In the alleyway after finding her beating up bullies…. But then it had changed. He had turned around to find himself looking at Evelyn…. Older….mounted on a horse before she smiled at him and rode away…. he had tried to follow but had woken up before he could.  
“Nothing,” he whispered before turning over and laying back down. “It was just a dream.”

Hey all!!!!!! I hope you are all staying healthy and social distancing! Anyway, the next few chapters will be entirely a flash back:) Just FYI!

“Evie!” Robb called, catching his sister’s attention.  
The twelve-year-old girl looked up to see that Robb was sprinting toward her. The girl was seated against a tree, reading a book. They had been traveling with their uncle Benjen, Jon and Sansa to visit their mother’s family, the Tully’s for the summer. Robb and Jon were not adapting well to the change in climate even though it was nearly as hot as it would be in the South.   
“What is it?” the girl asked, looking back at her book, deciding that it was much more enjoyable than to see her twin stumble over his own feet on his approach.  
Robb pulled to a stop next to his sister, catching his breath, “Uncle Benjen just said that a Calvary is passing by! It is the king!”  
Evelyn’s head snapped up at this, her eyes widening, “The king!?”  
Robb nodded vigorously, “He’s got the red and gold flags and everything! Come on! Uncle Benjen says that he’ll probably camp with us overnight!”  
Evelyn, being so much the opposite of Sansa, immediately put her book down and not caring that she didn’t look presentable to meet a king, sprinted after her twin. When the two pulled to a stop, they found Jon already there while Sansa stood next to their uncle, looking very ladylike in her pale blue dress. Robb and Jon both stood tall while Evelyn glanced down at her own attire. She honestly didn’t care to dress fancy like Sansa, but she knew that her mother would be disappointed if she ever saw what Evelyn was wearing to meet the king. A simple brown dress was tied up the sides with a V shaped skirt that barely came to her knees. She wore a pair of brown leggings under her dress and brown leather boots that were coated in mud from having played in the nearby stream with Jon earlier. Under her short sleeve dress, she wore a mid-elbow white shirt that was just off white. The girl knew that her hair probably was atrocious since she almost always left it down except for pulling the bangs back into a simple braid.   
The girl pushed her outfit out of her mind and began to scan the Calvary before her. The king was dismounting and for a man who was considered in his ‘prime’, he was rather stout. Evelyn noticed with slight disappointment that the young queen was not with him, nor the young princes and princess. She had heard many stories about them and had always wanted to know what they were like in person.   
She realized with annoyance that she couldn’t see over Jon and Robb’s heads for they had both hit a growth spurt which put them a few inches taller than her. She tried to jump in place to see over their heads but failed. Finally, she noticed a space between Jon and Uncle Benjen and squeezed between the two to get a better view but in vain.   
“Sire,” Benjen greeted, bowing to the king.  
“Rise Benjen,” The king greeted, “Quite a coincidence meeting you here. Though I believe we are going in opposite directions.”  
“Indeed sire,” Benjen replied. “I am escorting my young nieces and nephews to visit the Tully’s.”  
The king nodded, “So these are the young Starks. I have never seen any of them in person.”  
Benjen at once introduced Jon and Robb as well as Sansa before he looked around in search of Evelyn. Finally, he noticed the little girl squeezing to get through and stepped to the side to give her room. However, the girl had been putting so much effort into it that with the sudden lack of resistance, she stumbled forward.  
Two things flashed through her mind when she felt herself lose balance. First: oh, this is embarrassing and second: Mother is going to die when I tell her this later.  
However, her fall never came for a hand caught her around the waist, stopping her descent and holding her with a strong steady grip. The girl had let out a faint squeak at the contact which brought a chuckle from the king.   
“And Evelyn,” Benjen sighed, “There you are.”  
The girl stumbled to gather her feet beneath her before she stood up, bowing her head to her rescuer, “Thank you sir….”  
However as she lifted her head to look up at the man who had caught her, she felt the air socked out of her gut. A pair of sky-blue eyes were staring back at her with equal surprise and recognition, framed by sandy blond hair which brought out the sharpness of his jaw, his clean-shaven face and wickedly handsome features.   
No way! This was the same knight whom she met two years prior when she rescued Jon from bullies! The knight seemed even more surprised at the girl’s presence for Evelyn managed to snap out of it and turn to the king, bowing to him.  
The king chuckled, “It’s quite alright child. You are a bonnie little thing, aren’t you?”  
Evelyn kept her head down and was relieved when Jon and Robb both grabbed one of her hands and pulled her back to stand between them as if protecting her. Soon Uncle Benjen and the king walked off while the Calvary began to set up camp for the night, placing their tents a few meters away from the Stark camp.   
Evelyn was hoping to return to her tree to read without having to further embarrass herself, but Jon soon summoned her on behalf of her sister and Sansa assigned Evelyn the duty to help pass out dinner to the men. Since there were plenty of handmaidens who were traveling on Sansa and Evelyn’s behalf, there were plenty of women to cook for both parties and since the King’s Calvary was all men, uncle Benjen had offered the help of his party to help feed both.  
“Take these over to the King’s men,” Sansa replied. “Hannah will go with you.”  
Evelyn nodded, taking two bowls of hot soup while Hannah grabbed two more. The two headed over to the opposite camp to hand out the bowls. Evelyn saw that most of the men had already gotten soup, so she searched around for someone who hadn’t gotten any. Finally, her eyes settled on a particular tall blond who was seated beneath a tree next to a tent, one leg stretched out while the other was brought up close to him. He had one arm draped over his knee, holding the hilt of his sword while he sharpened it with the other.   
Evelyn swallowed. Might as well get it over with! It most certainly wasn’t an embarrassing meeting after two years since their first meeting. She honestly didn’t even know his name and all he knew was that she was the niece of her Uncle Benjen and her name was Evelyn. Probably best that it stayed like that.   
“Excuse me,” she greeted softly.  
The man looked up when she approached and once again his blue eyes widened in surprise. He stared up at her with a strange look in his eyes while his face showed volumes of surprise and deep thought as he looked at her.   
The girl held out one of the two bowls to him, smiling, “I brought you your supper. I hope you do not mind venison.”  
The knight finally snapped out of his stare and smiled, taking the bowl from her graciously, “Thank you.”  
Evelyn nodded before turning to look for another person to feed when the knight spoke up again, “Do you still have it?”  
Evelyn froze before turning to look at him. He was sipping from the bowl of soup, but his eyes were glued on her, looking at her from beneath his long lashes. Evelyn felt her cheeks heat up at his intense stare.  
“The sword I gave you?” he asked further to the girl’s quizzical look.  
A smile appeared on the girl’s face and she nodded, “Yes.”  
“Did you name it?” the knight asked, smiling softly at her.   
The girl bit her lip. She had named it when she was ten, of course the name was ridiculous and she wondered if she should come up with a new one fast but decided not to, “The Golden Lord.”  
Without looking at him, Evelyn knew that the man’s eyebrows had shot up. When she finally looked at him, she saw that he was smirking at her with that cocky smile of his, an amused look on his face.  
“Indeed?” he asked in a teasing tone. “I can assure you; I am no lord.”  
Evelyn’s face tinted red, “Well I didn’t know that…. When you gave it to me….and it is the first thing I thought of whenever I saw it…. It was a gift and I didn’t want to name it ‘The Gift’…. so…. I mean….”  
The knight chuckled, standing up from his position to approach the stuttering and flustered girl. Bending down so he could look into her amber eyes, he smiled at her kindly.  
“I am honored little lady. I am glad you liked it so much. You know you can change your sword name if you so wish it,” he remarked, his teasing tone returning.  
Evelyn gave him a glare which only seemed to amuse him more, “Fine then. The Given. Happy now my lord?”  
“I am not a lord,” the knight corrected.  
Evelyn huffed, “Well I cannot very well call a stranger ‘you’ now can I? I could always just call you Sir Knight….”  
“Stranger?” the man asked. “I do not believe we are strangers Lady Evelyn.”  
Evelyn lowered her eyebrows, showing the man she was not amused, “One meeting after a childish brawl does not count as more than strangers. You might know my name, but I do not even know yours….”  
“Jaime,” the man interrupted.  
Evelyn looked up at him startled, only to find him smiling down at her with just a faint sign of that cocky smirk. “My name is Jaime.”  
Evelyn quickly looked down, feeling slightly ashamed of having snapped at the knight before she took a step back, grasping the last bowl carefully so as to not spill it, “I apologize Ser Jaime.”  
Without another word, the girl spun on her heel and hurried off and away from his presence. Jaime watched her go with a strange happy and content look on his face. Why did that child interest him so much? It was like even after two years of having not seen her, having no idea what her name was and almost completely forgotten about her, he happened upon her again and it was just like their first meeting. He couldn’t tear his eyes from her.  
However, Jaime’s smile faded when he saw Evelyn approach a young squire who was probably no older than fifteen. She handed the bowl to him and he took it shyly, saying something to the girl which brought a bright smile to her face and she giggled at something he said. Jaime’s hand reached up to his chest, having no idea why it was suddenly tight and why for some reason he just wanted to beat that boy into pulp. He must be catching something.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! This is part two of the flashback from the last chapter! This is also the end of the long flashback:) After that we'll return to Evelyn:). 

Evelyn finally managed to return to the secluded peace of her tree which was set a furlong away from the camp. The sounds of the King’s men were much less over there since they were on the other side of the Stark camp and honestly, in comparison to the king’s men, the Stark party was rather quiet. The girl could peacefully read, listening to the sound of the stream nearby and the sound of nature, the wind and the birds around her.   
She was just about to turn the page of the book when she heard a twig snap nearby. Jumping, her hand instinctively went to her belt where she had attached Golden Lord….or The Given. Since Jaime had given it to her two years prior, she always had it with her and of course her father hadn’t cared that she returned two years prior with a sword even though it annoyed her mother.  
“It’s just me,” the familiar voice said as Jaime appeared from behind the tree.  
Evelyn’s hand relaxed on the hilt of the sword as she sat up straighter against the tree. Jaime took a few steps closer before taking in the girl, sitting between the large roots of the tree with a book in one hand, her other resting on the hilt of the sword he had given her. He smirked.  
“You are quite alert Lady Evelyn.”  
Evelyn removed her hand from the hilt to place it in her lap, “People say I am jumpy. And Evelyn is just fine. Lady is the title of my sister.”  
Jaime smiled as he walked closer, “That is just the other term for alert. People prefer to call others jumpy because they are jealous that they aren’t as alert.”  
The girl eyed him curiously and Jaime found his mouth going dry at those intense golden eyes looking at him with interest. He nodded toward the spot on the other side of one of the giant roots and Evelyn nodded. Sinking down on the ground, Jaime made sure that the tree root was between them. When he had met Evelyn when she was just a child it had been perfectly appropriate for him to be in close contact with her, even allowing her to kiss his cheek. However, Evelyn was now a teenager and seen now as a lady in age. Jaime was not one to really follow propriety, but he knew her brothers or uncle would have a fit if he overstepped proper boundaries.  
Evelyn did not seem to really care about his presence and didn’t seem unnerved by it, so Jaime relaxed.   
“what are you doing out here by yourself?” he asked.  
Evelyn held up the book she was reading, “Escaping my sister and getting some peace and quiet. I cannot find it with Sansa any more than I can with my brothers.”  
Jaime chuckled, “I know the feeling. Sisters are supposed to be the quiet ones but they’re just as loud.”  
“Tell me about it,” Evelyn smiled, both of them relaxing into the comfortable conversation.  
Jaime bent his head to get a look at the book she was reading, “Folk Tales?”  
Evelyn nodded, “My little brothers do not like to be read to so I memorize the tales so I can tell them in person.”  
“What about making up your own?” Jaime asked.  
“I haven’t really had any adventures of my own,” Evelyn admitted, shrugging. “So, I do not really know how to tell my own story.”  
Jaime smiled, “I am sure you will have a great adventure of your own one-day Lady Evelyn.”  
Evelyn smiled back at him, nodding in gratitude before her face turned earnest, “Ser Jaime… may I ask why you seemed so surprised when we…. Ran into each other earlier?”  
Jaime turned to look at her to see the girl tilting her head quizzically at him and Jaime found it rather difficult to breathe. Gosh darn it she was cute! Even though she was at least ten years younger than him, he couldn’t help but marvel at how innocent and bright she was. She reminded him of his little niece/daughter Myrcella. So pretty and innocent… yet so strong against the harsh reality of life. They both were too innocent and sweet to be living in a world such as this.  
“I never expected to see you here,” Jaime admitted. “I have to confess, I began to forget about our interaction in that little village two years ago.”  
“It happens,” Evelyn admitted. “Neither of us knew the other’s name. It is hard to remember someone when you do not know who they are.”  
“Did you forget about me?” Jaime asked, rather intrigued by the young girl’s wisdom.  
Evelyn smiled before tapping the sword at her side, “I had something to remember you by. As a little girl, I admired you. You were my knight in shining armor.”   
Jaime’s eyebrows shot up at this and he failed at covering up his surprise at her words. “So, you don’t admire me anymore?”  
The girl’s face flushed brightly again, and she began to fidget with the cover of her book, keeping her eyes averted, “I… erm…. I didn’t…. I mean….well….”  
She froze in her stuttering when she felt Jaime’s warm hand touch her chin, drawing her face to look at him. He was smiling softly down at her, his eyes displaying something that Evelyn had never seen before and it made her blush.  
“I rather like you myself Lady Evelyn,” he said in a soft tone, their faces just inches apart.  
Evelyn felt her mouth go dry at their close proximity and the warmth of Jaime’s hand on her cheek made her fidgeting fingers still.   
“It is just Evelyn,” she breathed.  
Jaime meanwhile was fighting with himself in his head. A part of him kept yelling over and over that she was just a child and he was in love with his sister back in Kings Landing. It was just a fond affection for a little kid…. But the other part of him was saying that she wasn’t. She was wise beyond her ears, mature and understanding of the hardships of the world and yet she managed to not let them affect who she was as a person…. Innocent, sweet, gentle, smart…. Beautiful….It was like he was drowning within those golden eyes that were staring back at him. Smothered by her cool breath that fanned his face and her warm skin beneath his hand.   
“May I kiss you?” he asked, his voice low and slightly husky.   
Evelyn bit her bottom lip and Jaime knew that even if she didn’t give him permission, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. However, she gave just the faintest of nods and his resolve snapped. Pulling her face closer, he crashed his lips against hers firmly. He had a feeling this was mostly certainly her first kiss and should be gentle and chaste but something in him refused to settle for anything less than the passionate, smothering kiss he was giving her now. He felt his head begin to swim when he heard her let out a soft squeak at his suddenly roughness, but she didn’t resist him. Her lips soft against his and her body melting beneath his touch.  
When he finally drew away, he was amazed that he managed to only make it last a few seconds. The girl was breathing slightly heavier than before and her face was flushed, her lips kiss swollen, and Jaime almost wanted to do it again but then his common sense came back and he realized that it was improper enough to kiss her without a chaperone.   
Slowly and softly he drew away from her, his eyes never leaving hers while she stared back at him with equal intensity. Finally, as he rose to his full height, the girl seemed to snap out of her daze and she looked down at her book, hiding behind her curtain of hair.  
“I shall leave you to your book Lady Evelyn,” he said softly, with no form of stiffness in his voice, only gentleness before he bowed his head and walked off.  
The next morning everyone was up before the sun and packing up both camps so they could be on the road by the time the sun was up. Evelyn was wearing the same outfit she had worn the day before but now she was wrapped in her simple navy-blue cloak as she stood between Jon and Sansa as they bade farewell to the king.  
Uncle Benjen and the king exchanged pleasantries, the king asking Benjen to give his best to Ned and Catelyn. Meanwhile, Evelyn kept her eyes fixed on the ground slightly in front of her, hoping that her still flushed cheeks from the evening before were not visible. However, a pair of boots came into her line of vision and she knew they weren’t the king’s. When they stopped just about two feet from her, she glanced up to find Jaime standing there. He was garbed again in his golden armor, his helmet held under one arm. Slowly he knelt down on one knee in front of the girl.  
“I hope we shall meet again one day Lady Evelyn,” he said in a soft, gentle tone.  
Evelyn was hoping her face wasn’t bright crimson and she considered just nodding but she found herself answering, “It is just Evelyn, Ser Jaime.”  
The knight chuckled, his smile making Evelyn’s cheeks heat up. “Well then Evelyn, should you ever happen to come to Kings Landing, would you honor me with your favor in a tournament?”  
Evelyn could easily hear Sansa gasp behind her, and she was sure Jon and Robb were staring at Jaime with either glares or dumbstruck expressions. The girl tilted her head at him before smiling.  
“That depends.”  
Jaime’s eyes widened slightly, “Depends on what?”  
“On whether or not you’re still alive by then,” she replied in a placid tone.  
The whole Calvary including the king and uncle Benjen laughed at the girl’s reply and Jaime found himself grinning at the girl.  
“Very well,” the man said, smiling at the girl. “If I am still alive by then, will you honor me with your favor?”  
Evelyn bit her bottom lip, not realizing that her simple habit of thought was really making Jaime rather distracted for his eyes which had been fixed on her eyes now drifted to her lips.   
The girl didn’t answer his request but rather reached into her hair and pulled out one of the blue and golden ribbons that held her bangs back out of her face. Taking a step forward so she was about a foot away from him, the girl reached out and gently wound the ribbon around his left wrist. Jaime was watching her intently the whole time, not caring that Uncle Benjen and the king were watching the scene with stupidly amused grins on their faces.   
When the girl finished with her task, she pulled his metal wrist guard back over the ribbon so only the tail of the ribbon was visible. She glanced at Jaime a moment before leaning forward slightly, looking him in the eye.  
“In case I am not there to give it to you in person…”  
She then placed her hand on his knee to steady herself before leaning forward and planting a warm kiss on his cheek, ignoring the squeal from Sansa and the choking gasps from her brothers. She allowed her lips to linger there just a little longer than she had when she first met him before she whispered in his ear so only, he heard….  
“I’ll hold you to that request.”  
As she drew back, Jaime smirked at her before rising to his full height and mounting his horse. As soon as no one was looking, all three of her siblings crowded around her. Jon had his jaw hanging, more shocked than anything while Robb looked ready to kill something. Preferably Jaime. Sansa gave her sister a hard hug, squealing the whole time.  
“Oh Evie! It is just like a fairytale with knights in shining armor!” She squealed.  
Robb rolled his eyes. “Some knight he is!”  
Evelyn shook her head, amused at her siblings but Jon grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her with a pale expression. “Evie…. You don’t realize what you have done do you? To give a man your favor means that you wish to see him again!”  
Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at where the Calvary was disappearing around the bend. She caught a glimpse of Jaime at the front turn and look back at her, smirking before disappearing as well.   
She turned back to her sister and grinned, “I’m not totally against it.”

There it was again. That itching noise that made Zinzi want to itch her ears in the hope of erasing the noise. Finally she lost her patience and lifted her head only to realize why her side had lost most of the warmth she usually felt when she lay next to Evelyn. Her blue eyes looked around fervently in search of her mistress. She felt slight movement next to her and saw the child sleeping, wrapped in his blanket between her and Lady. Evelyn’s cloak was folded beneath him to create a barrier between him and the cold earth.  
Zinzi was about to get up when she heard the noise again and looked up to see that it was Evelyn stoking a small fire. Her hood was up and her hair down, most of it falling about her face. The girl turned and noticed the wolf watching her.   
Evelyn smile, “Stay with Calum girl. I will only be a moment.”  
The wolf seemed satisfied at the command and placed her muzzle against Calum’s waist, relaxing when the boy didn’t wake.  
Evelyn finished lining th small fire with rocks before grabbing one of her knives and heading away from the camp. The stream was only a furlong away and she sat down on the bank, her boots resting beneath her. Pushing her hood off her head, the girl grabbed her knife, holding it backwards. She held up a handful of waist long raven black tresses before slicing through them like butter. She felt the mid neck tresses flop back against her face. Placing the cut hair on a nearby rock, she continued to cut, not caring that her mother and Sansa would have fainted if they were there and saw what she was doing.  
Finishing, she stuck her dagger back into it’s sheath on her right leg. Stepping to the edge of the stream, she sat down with her back to the water. Leaning back, she submerged her head into the water, allowing the water to flow through her short, slightly uneven cut hair, washing away the excess cut hair that still clung to her scalp. She closed her eyes, seeing a pair of smiling green orbs appear in her mind. Damp blond hair framing a firm brown, sharp jaw and cocky smirk.   
“It is the past,” she breathed to no one in particular. “The only way to go is forward. Evelyn Stark is of the past; she was left in Winterfell. Evelyn Lannister died in Kings Landing. Evelyn, the wife of Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, has faced a horrible death while visiting her brother’s encampment in the north.”  
Standing up, she quickly pushed her hair out of her face and grabbing the cut locks, headed back to the camp. Lady was awake and stretching like a cat while Chance had contented himself on a patch of grass. The girl stood over the small fire before dropping her cut hair into the hot ashes. They shriveled from the heat, catching fire for a split second before they turned to ashes. Evelyn’s golden eyes reflected the flames as she watched her hair burn as if she had put her past in the flames as well.  
The silence was broken by the loud caws of crows. Evelyn looked up to see that the crows were not flying from something but toward. Pulling her hood up, Evelyn grabbed one of her spare shirts before turning to Zinzi.  
“Stay here.”  
Zinzi laid her head back down, slightly unnerved by her owner’s behavior but deciding to just go along with it. Evelyn followed the cry of the crows about a furlong away until she came upon a tall pine where the crows were circling. She could easily tell the crows apart from the single white owl that would fly at them where the crows would part before swooping back in on the owl.  
Evelyn remained still, watching them intently until the crows began to fly off, the owl following them to ensure they didn’t return.  
Evelyn tied the sleeves of the shirt to her belt before pulling out her two knives. Jabbing them into the tree trunk, she began to silently scale the tree. She had five minutes tops before the mother owl returned. She needed to get up and down before then.  
She was halfway up and there were fewer branches to support her. at one point her foot caught ton some loose bark and it fell to the ground below. Finally she reached the nest, situated between three branches nearly at the tip top of the tree. Peering into the nest, she could make out the three little owlets amongst the leaves and twigs. Her amber eyes fell immediately on the smallest of the bunch, the only one with gray in his feathers. The other two were a rustic brown, making them appear dull compared to the other. What really caught her attention were the owlet’s eyes…. A dark mint green color. Grabbing the shirt from her belt, she tied the hems together before reaching out with one hand to scoop up the bird. He squirmed and ought her but his claws and beak couldn’t penetrate her leather outfit. Evelyn slipped him through the neck hole of the shirt and tied the sleeves to her belt like a pouch. Ignoring the cries of the other two owlets, Evelyn began to scale down the tree. She had just reached the bottom when she saw the mother owl return. Evelyn removed her knives from the tree trunk before pausing, her hand ghosting over the marks she had left. A thought came to her and she hurried back to the camp. Calum was beginning to stir but Zinzi kept him comfortable so he wouldn’t cry. Evelyn untied Chance from the tree before handing the reins to Lady.  
“Take him to get a drink,” she said.  
Lady took the horse’s reins in her teeth before trotting toward the spring with the horse following behind. Once they were gone, Evelyn placed the shirt sack on the ground, gently pulling the owlet out who had stopped struggling. Zinzi perked her head up as Evelyn placed some meat before the bird.  
“He’s not for eating,” Evelyn told the wolf, smirking. “He is to be our sharp eyes.”  
She held out a piece of the meat to the bird who eyed it with one eye, then the other before pecking at it. Realizing that it was edible, he quickly ate it whole, bringing a smile to Evelyn’s face and a surprised expression to Zinzi’s. Evelyn placed some more meat and some bread on the ground in front of the bird as she walked over to the fire. Dumping the cauldron of water over the ashes, she buried the fireplace in dirt and leaves, throwing the rocks away from the camp.   
When she finished, she drew out her hunting knife and approached a nearby tree. Driving the sharp edge of the blade into the bark, she began to carve words into the tree. Finally, when she finished and drew back, she smiled in satisfaction:  
Eddard Stark will be remembered. Beware the Lone Wolf.

Well, there is the end of part 2! I may write one more chapter for part 2 but it will probably be a flashback. It will kind of explain why Evelyn cut her hair and kind of put her past behind her:). Hope you enjoyed part 2!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn situated herself between Sansa and Arya. She knew that if she didn’t, Arya would poke fun at Sansa whenever there was a sign of blood. She wondered greatly where Jaime was. He had left early that morning before she was even up, and she hadn’t seen him since. It wasn’t like him to miss a tournament.  
Evelyn had never attended a tournament before, and she found it vastly amusing…. But only once one of the men got knocked from his horse and then the fight would continue on the ground. Watching the knights ride back and forth on their horse’s didn’t seem that amusing. Arya suddenly poked her in the ribs, tearing Evelyn’s attention from the two knights who had just finished their joust and were heading off the field for the next two.  
The little girl pointed her finger with a devilish grin on her face, “Isn’t that the Lannister Banner?”  
Evelyn turned to look at where Arya was pointing and sure enough, a knight had ridden onto the field, mounted on a pure white horse who trotted like the ground burnt his hooves, the horse’s neck arched. Evelyn could tell right away that the horse was a stubborn one, but the rider kept a good hold on the reins, not allowing the horse to get away with too much.   
That was when Evelyn’s eyes drifted up to the knight and she felt her breathing hitch. There was no mistaking the broad shoulders, athletic build and iron grip on the lance. If she had mistaken those, she didn’t mistake the sword that hung at the man’s belt.  
“Oh, he is so going to be in trouble later,” Evelyn muttered, earning a chortle from Arya.  
Jaime rode over to where King Robert and the rest of the royal family sat. He bowed his head to Robert, his two siblings as well as his niece and nephews. Then, carefully moving the horse to the side, he stopped right in front of Evelyn who was smiling softly at him, but her eyes were burning blue fire.   
Lifting his helmet off his head, Jaime tossed his blond hair out of his eyes and smirked at his wife who wished that he wasn’t on his horse or she would have smacked him. However, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the light in Jaime’s eyes and how handsome he looked in his armor, on his horse with a smile on his face. Evelyn slowly rose from her seat and walked to the edge of the box, so she was about two to three feet from Jaime. She reached into her hair and didn’t care that Sansa was probably mentally screaming at her, as she pulled out her golden ribbon. She reached forward and tied the ribbon around Jaime’s wrist, only to see that he was wearing the blue and golden ribbon she had given him when she was little, when he had first asked for her favor.  
Leaning over, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, knowing that her father was probably seething as was Cersei, but she didn’t care, letting her lips brush his ear, “Please come back to me in once piece.”  
Jaime chuckled as she drew away, smiling softly at her. He knew that she had said that earnestly, the worry evident in her eyes. Reaching up he let his gloved hand brush her cheek before he reached down and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.   
“I wouldn’t miss tonight for the world,” He whispered against her hand, just loud enough for her to hear.  
Evelyn knew her cheeks were probably glowing crimson, but she didn’t care as Jaime smirked at her before riding off. When she returned to her seat, her father had a stone expression, but his eyes were smiling at her.   
“Now you’re hair is messed up,” Sansa whispered to her but seemed to forget about it. “That was so romantic Eve! Just like when we were little, and we met him for the first time on the road with Uncle Benjen!”  
Evelyn smiled. Sansa didn’t know that Evelyn had met him earlier than that, but she decided that was a story for another time.   
Arya tapped her shoulder, “What did he whisper to you?”  
Evelyn froze. She couldn’t seem to get the words out as she remembered the warmth of Jaime’s breath on her hand, his intense gaze and smoldering smirk.   
“Eve,” Sansa pointed out. “You’re blushing.”  
Evelyn glanced over at her father, only to see that he was glaring at the field, and she didn’t have to look to know he was burning a hole into Jaime’s head. She smiled. Her father understood her love for Jaime, but it still unnerved him with Jaime wasn’t discreet about his affections.

That evening, Evelyn found herself seated on the railing of the balcony that connected to the room she and Jaime shared. Even though there was a bench on the other end of the balcony, she preferred to sit on the railing with her back to the wall, both feet up on the railing with a book resting against her knees.  
She sensed eyes watching her and looking up, she found Jaime standing in the doorway, one arm resting on the frame while the other rested on his hip. He looked much more refreshed from earlier, wearing just pants and a white cotton shirt instead of a suit of armor.  
“A little push and you might go falling off,” Jaime pointed out, smirking at her.  
Evelyn rolled her eyes, “Well, that is one way to get rid of your present wife.”  
She sassily moved so that her legs were dangling over the railing, her back to Jaime. She heard his boots against the floor until he pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he planted a warm kiss on her neck.  
“Now why would I want to do that? Not every many is lucky enough to be married to a girl that is so beautiful that she distracts every knight in a tournament.”  
“You didn’t seem distracted,” Evelyn pointed out.  
Jaime chuckled, the vibration of it sending a chill down the girl’s spine. “Oh, believe me, I was distracted. However, I have the privilege of coming home to you every night. The other men don’t. That seemed to annoy them to no end. Also, I had your favor as luck.”  
Evelyn smiled before turning around, still seated on the railing but her knees against Jaime’s stomach. She reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair, across his shoulders and to his chest where she played with the tie of his shirt.  
“So, you think that I give you luck hm?” she asked, smirking.  
Jaime smiled, leaning down so that his nose was pressing against her forehead, “I’m the luckiest man alive because I am married to you. But it wasn’t the luck you give me that helped me win today.”  
Evelyn glanced up, her hands stilling on his chest to find Jaime smiling down at her, his blue eyes warm and adoring. “You give me love.”  
The girl smiled up at him before leaning up to press a warm kiss to his lips. As she tore away from him gently, she parted her legs slightly and grabbing his forearms, pulled him closer to her so that he was standing between her legs. She rested his hands on her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.  
“You do realize, I didn’t tell you to come back in one piece earlier because I didn’t want to see you get all beaten up and bruised.”  
Jaime’s eyebrows went up and he smirked at her, seeing how her amber eyes sparkled with mischief, “No?”  
Evelyn shook her head, wrapping her ankles around his legs, pulling him closer to her before pressing her chest against his, allowing her breath to fan over his exposed neck. “I get awfully cold at night. I need my heater.”  
Jaime bit his lip, feeling her flush against him with only his clothes and her lacy night dress keeping them apart, “How did I not know that I have such a mischievous wife?”  
Bending down, he paced both his hands around her waist and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck.  
Evelyn chuckled, tracing his jaw with her finger, “I get it from you.”  
Jaime smiled but Evelyn didn’t notice it. Her eyes were glued on his which had lost their pale blueness and were darkening with want. She let out a surprised squeak when Jaime’s hands trailed down to hold her by the thighs, one arm snaking all the way around her waist and the other gripping her leg.  
The girl let out a sigh as Jaime pressed her against the wall, closing the small distance between them and latching his lips onto hers. Jaime wrapped one hand into her hair, pulling her face closer so he could kiss her deeper when he paused. Looking down at the girl, he felt his pants tighten. Her hair was loose, framing her face that had begun to adapt to the sun in Kings Landing, not tanning but gaining more color and freckles dusted her nose. Her cheeks were flushed, and her mouth parted, breathing heavily, her eyes half lidded and dark.  
“My father was not too pleased by what you said at the tourney,” Evelyn pointed out. “Might want to lock the door.”  
Jaime smirked before pressing a soft chaste kiss to her lips, “I did when I came in.”  
Reaching down, he slipped his arms beneath her legs and carried her over to the bed. He set her down on the edge before kneeling between her legs and looking up at her.   
“Promise me something Eve,” he whispered.  
The girl looked at him puzzled, her hands on his shoulders, “Anything.”  
Jaime smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his cheek against her abdomen, “If we ever have a child…. If you are ever in the position where you have to choose between the child or me…. don’t choose me.”  
Evelyn froze at those words before she gently took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, his eyes rimmed with tears. “Why are you saying this?”  
“Because….” Jaime breathed. “because of my weakness, if I ever have a child with you, the child will be the heir to the Iron Throne.”  
“What are you talking about?” Evelyn breathed.   
Jaime sighed, pressing his forehead against her abdomen. “Since I was weak and allowed myself to be consumed by my desires, I got my sister pregnant three times. None of them are legitimate and none of them are heirs to the throne. If we have a child, the child will be the heir. Cersei knows this and she will do whatever it takes to make sure that the child does not overthrow Joffre, Tommen or Myrcella. Just promise me…. Promise me this one thing.”  
Evelyn sighed. Jaime wasn’t asking her to choose their possible future children over him because he doesn’t want her love, but because he wants to protect his children. Smiling, she pulled his face up to look at her before giving him a full-on strong kiss. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his.  
“I promise.”  
Little did either of them know, that evening, a life would enter Evelyn and would one day become the reason that Evelyn left Kings Landing. She chose her child over Jaime. She kept her promise, so now she will keep her promise to herself and do her part to end the war.

Well, there is the end of Part 2!!!!! I will be taking a short break (a few days) to start working on some new fanfics before I get into part 3!!!!!!! ENJOY!


End file.
